


When You Survive

by RubyScars



Series: Human Inside: Kee-Ara and Sesshomaru [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyScars/pseuds/RubyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Human Inside! Reading the first one is recommended. When Kee-Ara, a young human witch with a dark past, became traveling companions with Sesshomaru, the journey was difficult and bumpy. But it led to the woman finding that she loved him. Where the last story ended, this one will continue, showing just what happened to the pair after their journey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You Survive

Kee-Ara smiled as the little boy ran towards her, his golden hair blowing around his face. He grinned up at her, his arms outstretched and he trustingly bounded into her arms as soon as he was close enough. He knew that she would be there to catch him.

"Takeshi!" Kee-Ara exclaimed in delight and spun with her little boy, giggling with him as he wrapped his short arms around her neck. He was perfect, every single piece of him. His golden hair that flowed to his shoulders was the perfect mirror image of hers, but that was the only thing he got from her.

The rest he got from his father. The father he had never met. The small pair of perfect white dog ears that peeked out of his golden mane was the most evident trait he had gotten, but his slitted golden eyes that perfectly matched his hair were definitely not from her.

Pushing his bangs out of his eyes Kee-Ara kissed his forehead square on the crescent moon that was set above his warm golden eyes. He giggled as she kissed him and started squirming in her arms just like any other little boy who thought he was growing up and too old to be babied.

"Momma, quit it! You have to come look at what I found!" he told her excitedly slipping out of her arms before taking her hand and dragging her in the direction of the small barn. Kee-Ara followed a bit worried. The last thing he found that he thought was exciting had been a very hungry demon who thought a small half dog demon was the perfect snack.

Tsuki, her faithful horse demon and companion from her childhood, was still with Kee-Ara after the four years since she had given birth to her small half demon child even though she hadn't traveled that much afterward. He had helped on the small farm she had started to support her small family, adamantly not acknowledging the fact that pulling the plow and small wagon they owned was beneath his dignity. He took it in stride and she was more grateful than she could ever express. The local demons and humans came to Kee-Ara for help, she had made her healing and fighting skills known and they had named her there "priestess" ,but she didn't charge them anything, they had done enough just accepting her and her son into their village. It had been rough at first but they had decided that having the skills of someone like her far outweighed their prejudice. That didn't mean she still didn't have to shelter her son from some of the cruelest, but it was far easier than she had hoped.

Kee-Ara smiled down at her son as he led her into the barn and Kee-Ara saw what he had made him so excited. Standing next to Tsuki the demon mare that had been his lady friend about twelve months ago. Kee-Ara's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the small colt at her side. Kee-Ara stared at it in shock. She was pure silver like her father, the color a stunning contrast for the red demonic eyes. The foal was graced with a mane and tail that was as midnight black as her mother's, with its little hooves to match.

"What did you do Tsuki?" Kee-Ara asked her friend teasingly and he shook himself before snorting in surprise. The small demon foal walked up to Takeshi and whiffled at his golden hair. Takeshi giggled before wrapping his arms around the foal's neck and kissing the tip of her fuzzy silver nose.

"Can we keep her, Momma?" Takeshi looked at his mother with pleading eyes not taking his arms from around the small mare's neck. Kee-Ara swung her arm over Tsuki's back and smiled at her son and the small silver foal.

"It's up to her mother," She started and the little boy squealed in delight as the foal neighed happily. Kee-Ara held up one finger and immediately they both stopped and looked at her, "She will be a big responsibility and you have to take care of her." Takeshi started nodding so fast that he might have gotten whiplash, excitement already building in his golden eyes.

Kee-Ara looked into the demon mare's red eyes as she stood next to the door, "Do you want her to stay here?" The little boy held his breath as he looked at the demon mare and Kee-Ara unconsciously did to. She could see how much her little boy had become attached to the little foal and she didn't want to have her taken away.

The mare looked at the little half demon with his arms wrapped around her foal's neck before looking back at Kee-Ara. Staring into Kee-Ara's eyes she nodded slowly. Then she walked up to her foal nuzzled it's small mane and galloped away running so fast she was a blur in the distance before anyone could react, a midnight speck on the horizon before she disappeared out of sight.

"Yorugin you get to stay!" Takeshi yelled excitedly hopping up and down. The little mare reared a little bit whinnying in excitement. Tsuki took becoming an unexpected father in stride and he walked up to affectionately muzzle the small foal. If every father could accept their children so easily Kee-Ara thought wistfully as she looked at her small son.

"Yorugin?" Kee-Ara asked her small son bemused as she realized he had already named her and he grinned at her sheepishly while nodding.

"Night silver. It fits her with her night colored mane and her silver coat. Like her dad, but his name is moon!" The little boy told his mother proudly and she swooped to pick him up. He wasn't quite grown up enough to deny her hugs every now and then and she held him close pressing her face into his soft hair.

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?" She asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yesterday. And last night. And this morning." He told her exasperated,and she tickled him in retaliation. He laughed at her showing his slightly sharp canines before hugging her back and whispering softly to her," I love you to Mom."

Kee-Ara felt her heart swell about two times the normal size but then Takeshi had to go and break her perfect moment by wiggling out of her hold. He took off running to his new friend who was already waiting for him excited. But before he left her he tossed her a small sweet smile over his shoulder and Kee-Ara felt her heart twinge. She loved him so much. If only she didn't have to worry about losing him.

She remembered perfectly well the danger he was in. From the father who could never know he existed. She closed her eyes against the pain but it just let her relive the vivid memory in her mind, when she realized she wouldn't have the life she pictured.

**She was lying in his arms, happiness and joy spreading through her as she realized she had found her home. Not in a place but in this man who was so vastly different from her and yet completed her in a way she never thought anyone could.**

**She listened to his breathing, content in knowing that he trusted her enough to rest beside her. That he cared for her enough to show her how he felt, and that he had felt the same way about her. He might even love her. Kee-Ara smiled, and as her joy grew her power flickered inside her, making her literally glow from happiness. She closed her eyes and let the golden power move within her as she studied the connection between them. Maybe it was made for a reason, because they were meant to be. She smiled at the thought but then she noticed her power was circling, not just into their connection or to Tsuki but somewhere else. She was connected to something else. She frowned, confused as she followed it, not outside of her but within her. She gasped as she realized what it was, what was pulsing in her womb. A life.**

**Her eyes flew open, shock coursing through her. She immediately slammed the connection with Sesshomaru as shut as she could, forcing it closed painfully when it fought her, fear making her stronger as Sesshomaru's words echoed through her head. Tsuki's emotions flooded her as she registered panic and shock silenced him as well.**

**Sesshomaru stiffened in his sleep and she realized he had felt their connection close. Tears dripped down her face as she laid one hand on his cheek and whispered to him.**

**" _Kesha ra. Kesha ra, nata Risha tren kasha ra frum_ ," she kissed his lips once more, softly before slipping away from him and praying that her spell would work. That he would sleep, and sleep until the sun was ready to sleep again. Because if he woke before she woke she wouldn't be able to leave him. She yanked on her clothes quikly, ignoring the way her hands shook. Her heart broke as every good emotion she had broken, the happiness of the moment before dying as quickly as the future she had thought was in her reach. She wouldn't be able to survive this, she thought sinking to the ground half clothed as sobs threatened to tear her apart. But she looked inside once more, seeing the life that was growing inside her and love filled her. She would survive.**

**It was her child. Their child, one made of both of them and that made her love it already. And it was the reason she had to leave. Because she could hear the way Sesshomaru talked not only of humans but of half breeds, of inferior filth, of his own brother. Half demons were almost worse to him because they dared claim to be demon. To share his blood. No, Sesshomaru could never know of his child, because if he did he would hate it at the least. And at the most his disgust would not let the child live.**

**She stopped before she left, turning and snipping just a piece of Sesshomaru's long hair and slid it in her pocket with Tsuki's discarded hair. She was careful not to damage it and the trimmed piece fell back into his hair seamlessly. And so even though she knew leaving would not only tear her apart, but break whatever fragile acceptance of emotions Sesshomaru had displayed she gathered her things and cast another spell. This one to hide her scent from him and so she walked away, already knowing that Tsuki was on his way. Sesshomaru would wake and when he did she would already be gone.**

Kee-Ara brushed the tears off of her face, stifling a sob as Tsuki nuzzled her face gently and she felt his love for her and sympathy. She pet his cheek and forced back her tears.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Takeshi called turning back towards her with concern on his small round face, his sweet voice worried about her making her want to cry more but she shoved it away and smiled instead.

She walked towards him and tousled his golden hair between his soft ears before grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine, Leshan," she told him and he smiled sweetly, tightening his hand around hers and she smiled in return when she felt his small claws.

"Let's go see if Yorugin is settling in well," she told him and he grinned, nearly dragging her after his new friend. Kee-Ara followed and watched him whisper into Yorugin's small silver ears with a smile on her face, her heart full of love. They will survive.


	2. A New Game

Kee-Ara watched her son from up on Tsuki's back, staring down at the running boy with was high on a hill, the wind playing with the loose strands of her blonde hair but she could still keep a careful eye one the running boy. He was currently playing a game she had invented so that he could use all of his skills. It was hard to keep your half demon child happy when he has to slow down for you in your games of tag and so she had wearily tied her scarf around Yorugin's black tail and told her to run as fast as she could. Then she sent Takeshi after her. They had been playing ever since, and Kee-Ara couldn't believe how much they were enjoying it.

Kee-Ara couldn't help but laugh as Takeshi jumped off of a tree and nearly tackled the pony. He had been bouncing along the branches to catch up with the fast demon horse, his unhuman strength making it easy for him. Yorugin squealed in surprise as he nearly caught her, getting a burst of speed just in time to flick her tail out of his reach. Takeshi growled as he nearly landed face first but he turned the fall into a bouncing roll before he was off again.  
Tsuki whinnied in laughter watching them zigzag across the field. They had natural borders, the tall hill on which Tsuki and Kee-Ara sat, a small stream on another and then their farm and the small field in which they grew their food and herbs guarded the others. It was quite hilarious to see them try to outmaneuver each other. Kee-Ara was surprised to see just how fast Takeshi was when he pushed himself. She had been slow, compared to him and he had needed someone faster to play with. Their children had grown so much in the two years since Yorugin had shown up in their barn and Kee-Ara was blown away by how fast time flew by.

With a daring leap that took him to the same height as Kee-Ara, Takeshi bounded after Yorugin, cornering her between the hill and the stream. Yorugin shrieked in surprise, hooves digging into the earth as she tried to run up the hill in a last attempt to escape but Takeshi caught her easily. His claws flashed as he darted forward, dangerously sharp they glinted in the sun, and easily slipped the scarf off of the black tail. Yorugin dropped in surprise, rolling and wiggling in the tall grass. Takeshi turned to hold up the blue scarf in triumph, waving it up at his mom proudly as he grinned, his fangs cute little points.

Kee-Ara let out the breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding and grinned back, waving at him. Takeshi turned back to Yorugin and jumped on her rubbing her silver ears. Yorugin rolled to her feet and reared slightly, tossing her mane and prancing in place. Kee-Ara sighed as Takeshi tied the scarf around his wrist and took off again, quickly followed by a flash of silver and black. The energy of the young.

Tsuki's sigh echoed hers and she grinned as he sent her a grudging admiration of his daughter's speed through their link and a boast that he could still go that fast. Kee-Ara watched the small pony prance across the field, neighing angrily up at the boy leaping among the branches. Hooves are not good for climbing.

"I know you can, Tsuki," Kee-Ara told him, rubbing his ears and she believed it. It might be close, but Tsuki had always been the fastest demon she had ever met, or one of the fastest. Memories caught her off guard, a moonlit night and a race that turned into running for the enjoyment beside another silver haired demon with golden eyes. She quickly blinked away the memories and focused on her son but Tsuki had felt the rush of pain and longing. He whickered softly, the sweet, sympathetic sound causing her heart to ache, and she tossed her head.

"Look at us, acting ancient. I bet we could catch up with them no problem," she suddenly announced and then she had to laugh and hold on as Tsuki reared in excitement, whinnying in excitement as he caught her meaning. The children below them paused in their game, turning to watch Tsuki paw at the air before charging down the hill.

Kee-Ara grinned as Takeshi bounded towards them, Yorugin on his heels. He grinned up to her as they slid to a stop and her eyes danced as she watched his curious face.

"How about you tie this one onto Yorugin's tail and we make it a challenge?" Kee-Ara asked them and Takeshi laughed in excitement, glaring at Yorugin as she sneakily stole his scarf as he was distracted. She tossed her head whinnying happily as she waved the scarf.

"Fine, you win. But we can't let Mom and Tsuki win!" he told her and she nodded her agreement, dropping the scarf into his hand and letting him tie it to her tail. Then he tied the green one Kee-Ara offered around his wrist and watched excitedly as Kee-Ara put one around her own and dumped all of her things out of the one wrapped around her waist to tie it around Tsuki's silver tail. She had ran out of scarves for once.

"First team to lose both of their scarves lose!" she announced before mounting Tsuki again. She knew it would be easier to get both of theirs fi they were together, but on her own she was no match for Yorugin's or Takeshi's speed.

The young ones bounded off, onto their side of the field before she was even finished speaking and Kee-Ara had a moment of doubt. She had a feeling they were about to be beat. Tsuki snorted in denial and galloped to their own side. The minute his silver hooves touched his side Yorugin moved, galloping straight towards them with Takeshi clinging to her back.

Kee-Ara grinned as she saw them. They must think that this would be an easy victory.

"Let's prove them wrong, _Leshen,_ " she told Tsuki and he was off, making it a chase. Yorugin was fast, almost a blur, but her father was faster. No doubt the extra length and endurance would give her as she grew would equal the playing field but for now Tsuki easily outstripped them and Kee-Ara laughed as Tsuki slowed just enough to tease them by flicking his tail out of Yorugin's reach. Her mouth closed with a snap and she slowed to a halt as they realized they would have to try something new.

Kee-Ara and Tsuki also slowed, Tsuki prancing in happiness as he stretched. Kee-Ara was proud to see that although they were aggravated, they were both handling themselves well, not getting angry.

"We did well, my pretty one," Kee-Ara told Tsuki as they watched Takeshi dismount with a soft caress of Yorugin's ear. Then they both moved, circling outward trying to catch them in the middle. Kee-Ara grinned, and Tsuki snorted his approval of the new plan as she whispered to him, not wanting any sharp ears to hear it. So far they had been avoiding.

Now they galloped straight between them as if trying to get away from them and when Takeshi and Yorugin darted towards them, Tsuki startled them by swerving and lunging towards Yorugin. He barely brushed her as he ran by, Yorugin sliding to a startled halt that ended her up on her haunches. She didn't even notice Kee-Ara swoop off the side of Tsuki and tug the scarf off of her tail.

Kee-Ara waved it at them with a small smile, and Yorugin flicked her tail in surprise. Kee-Ara looked to the side just in time to see Takeshi sneaking up behind them, and Tsuki leapt to the side, all four hooves leaving the ground at one time just in time to move out of his way. He shrieked as he entered the water, jumping up in surprise at the sudden shock. Kee-Ara couldn't help but laugh, nudging Tsuki forwards. Tsuki immediately jumped in as well, Takeshi swimming out of the way. The large splash soaked Takeshi and he laughed splashing back.

Kee-Ara splashed back and the war was on, Yorugin leaping in as well and frolicking in the cool water. Kee-Ara took turns splashing and tickling, the giggling lightening her heart as she played. After thoroughly losing the water war she went to sit on the bank, quickly joined by a semidry Tsuki. He had rolled around before he lowered himself beside her to watch Takeshi and Yorugin play. Now he was swimming under the water, leaping out to surprise the young mare. She whinnied in surprise and dove her head under the water to follow him only to pull it out quickly snorting. Takeshi came back out, laughing so hard he choked on his own water. They both dissolved into laughter, and Kee-Ara watched them fondly, laying her arm over Tsuki's back. Watching her son laugh, tossing his golden hair and flicking his white ears she thought that everything was absolutely perfect.

A roar shattered their peace, Tsuki leaping to his hooves as Kee-Ara darted to her feet and placed herself in front of the children. Takeshi was immediately beside her, his face hard as he watched the demon approach. It was easily the largest he had ever seen and Kee-Ara grabbed his shoulder trying to push him behind her but he didn't move. Both pairs of eyes found them. They were a startling orange, and the demon growled as it approached, its boar like body somehow slinking as it crept towards them menacingly.

Her breath caught as she noticed the determined look on Takeshi's face, an expression she had seen before on a face so like his own. His eyes were calm and he didn't flinch as the approaching demon suddenly leapt forward. She stepped in front of him and Tsuki joined her, blocking the small boy behind them and out of danger.

"Stay back, I will handle this," she told him, ignoring his small noise of refusal. That was when it reached them and Kee-Ara held up her hand, feeling her magic come to her call. She didn't even hesitate, feeling her boy behind her she narrowed her eyes and calmly spoke, letting the words roll of her lips.

" _Ceasaray."_

"Takeshi if you make one more step, I will personally tie you to the next boulder I see and drop you in the creek," Kee-Ara threatened, her voice deceivingly pleasant but the look she sent her son made him sigh in defeat and step back. She nodded, turning forwards to face the huge demon once more knowing he would listen. She had come up with all manner of inventive ways of threatening her little son, none of them ever used, but he usually listened. Usually.

Both pair of eyes were focused on her now as all of the muscles in its great body strained, she could see them underneath its blood and gore matted black fur like snakes twisting and wreathing. But no matter how it strained it couldn't break her spell and it snorted its hatred, slightly tossing its sharp tusks. The small movement proved its strength and Kee-Ara frowned as she stepped forwards.

She heard Takeshi sigh behind her but he made no move to follow her. In fact he inclined on Yorugin's shoulder, practically melting into a slouching ball of young disappointed half demon. He never got to help. Yorugin echoed his sigh, blowing out all of her air as Tsuki fell into step next to Kee-Ara. She tossed her head with a small neigh of surprise, her slender nose barely moving out of the way of his brusque tail swat.

"What are your intentions great one?" Kee-Ara asked, her voice respectful but firm as she stared up into its glaring eyes. They widened in bewilderment and she felt the strain against her spell lesson as he stopped fighting her. The ground shook even though he sunk down slowly, laying down and watching her warily as she took this as permission to step closer. She lessened her spell as well, and the demon boar dragged in a deep breath, relieved he no longer had to strain.

"I was told I could find help here, from a human priestess," came his deep reply. His voice vibrated through her bones and Kee-Ara gritted her teeth at the sound. Tsuki snorted at his posturing. He was obviously not over being held against his will but the boar just glared at the horse, seemingly insignificant beside his large mass before continuing in an even deeper voice if it was possible, "I did not expect this treatment."

His eyes fell back on Kee-Ara as he finished, the resentment nearly scorching her. But even if he was the largest, this was not the most frightening nor the strongest of demons she had ever faced and so Kee-Ara refused to flinch away. She titled her head back as if in congenial thought before answering stolidly. She looked down at the priestess clothing of red and white she now wore and decided against just stabbing him until he respected her.

"You would have been given a much more polite greeting if you hadn't charged in here aggressively. As you can see, I am quite small and fragile and I take most things as a threat. I do not respond well to violence. You could have been much more polite," she told him disdainfully and he shifted almost bashfully under her stern gaze. Being a mother might have rubbed off on how she handled people she realized with a start as the boar lowered its ears at her chastising tone.

"Well, I need help!" he boomed, and Tsuki's ears flattened and even Kee-Ara threw her hands up to cover her ears.

"Enough!" she yelled, too annoyed to even say it as a spell. The boar's mouth immediate shut, and Kee-Ara lowered her hands and put them on her hips. She glared up at him. Even though he was laying down his head was still above hers.

"Shame on you. All you needed to do was ask and I would have helped if I could. But now you've threatened me, yelled at me, and tried to intimidate me and more importantly you have done all of this not only to me but to my family as well. I insist you apologize," she demanded and the boar whined deep in his throat, flattening his ears once again and wiggling underneath the force of not just her angry stare but her spell that was not budging an inch in releasing him. Moments stretched into minutes but Kee-Ara was relentless. Finally the boar sighed and dropped his head to the ground in defeat, finally eye level with her.

"I apologize," he ground out between his gnashing teeth but Kee-Ara grinned at him in delight. It might not be heartfelt, but it was enough for now. She instantly released him and the boar grunted in surprise, his head flying up. His tusks whisked past her, dangerously close but she didn't flinch. Tsuki on the other hand twisted back and whinnied in anger as it skimmed the air where his tail had just been.

"Thank you. You may call me Ara and I will help you if I can. Please remember I am not what most consider a normal priestess, but I am willing to help you if I can. What is your name?" Kee-Ara asked and the boar lowered his head to the ground once more, his ears perking forward as all four of his orange eyes brightened in surprise. She was going to help him.

"I am Inoshishi," he replied and Kee-Ara noted with satisfaction that his voice, while still deep, was at a much more tolerable level. Kee-Ara nodded at him politely, but turned the twitch of her arm into fixing her hair instead of the motion across her chest into a bow that it was. She had even let her bangs grow out, changing the shape of her face. If only it wasn't such an unusual color. Her hair was no longer in its braid, the style left behind with the use of her full name when she went into hiding once again.

This time not for herself, but for her son. Now it was pulled back at her shoulders in a loose tail, a white bow matched her priestess garb. She even had a bow back with her belongings. When the villagers had asked her to be their priestess, even though they knew she would be quite an unorthodox one, she had decided it would be not only be her new job but her new identity.

"Inoshishi, what do you need my help with?" Kee-Ara asked, already surveying his many wounds. But those would heal quickly, a demon of this power not needing any healing. His tusks bore cracks that proved he had been in many more battles then the one he had been injured in most recently.

"I cannot remove it. There is a stinger, a demon that I have vanquished beneath my might and furiousity might have landed a blow before I dismembered it. I cannot remove it and the wound will not heal with it in my skin," Inoshishi bragged. His pride was obviously wounded enough and so Kee-Ara only smiled at his made up word.

"Of course, you seem very strong. It must have only have been a mere chance that it had even hit you," Kee-Ara told him placating, moving forwards to look for the stinger. He nodded his massive head, encouraged that she seemed impressed by him.

"Inoshishi, I need you to be careful with me. Just tell me if something hurts," Kee-Ara told him before climbing up on Tsuki's back and from there leaping onto Inoshishi's wide shoulder. He grunted, presumably because she landed on one of his injury's and not because she was heavy she chose to believe, and then she clambered up onto his back. The boar demon sighed, lying still as she walked down his spine, searching for any sign of his injury.

She tried to place her feet carefully and she was glad she did when she found his wound. She winced at the sight, the large gash almost as long as her arm. The stinger went deep, barely visible but that wasn't what bothered her. The entire spot around it was turning green, black ugly veins clawing from the wound. It was poisoned. And when Kee-Ara stepped forward she through her arm over her nose, glad of the wide sleeve because it also didn't smell pretty.

"I found it, and I know why it is not healing. It's poisoned," she told him, and then had to lunge for a clump of hair to hold onto as he grumbled about how poison was cheating and he'd take a good clean stabbing any day.

"Hey! I'm still up here!" she called down to him and he lied still but she could feel him still grumbling under his breath as vibrations under her feet. She shook her head and looked over to where Takeshi was now stretched out across Yorugin's back, radiating boredom as his golden hair dangled down her white side. Kee-Ara sighed, before whistling loudly to get his attention. Inoshishi's ears swiveled towards her but otherwise stayed still. Takeshi on the other hand leapt up, his ears twitching towards her as a grin stretched across his face and his golden eyes lit up.

"You want to help?" Kee-Ara asked, having decided that she would be able to keep him safe if the situation turned for the worse, and he ran towards them excitedly.

"Inoshishi, this is my son. He will be helping me," Kee-Ara told him calmly, but on the inside she was tensed with nerves, watching Inoshishi's every move as her son came closer. Some demons did not react well to half demons. He shifted in under her, eyes following the small demon as he darted closer and Kee-Ara twisted her power, no longer just to hold but now to harm. If he made one wrong move…

"Hello! I am Takeshi, and it is nice to meet you! Your tusks are amazing! May I get on your back?" Takeshi told him as he slid to a stop in front of him. His golden eyes held no fear as he looked up into the large face and Kee-Ara's heart almost stopped as she saw how small he was compared to the gargantuan demon but Inoshishi just blinked at him in surprise. But then he blinked slowly and straightened, and if he had been able, Kee-Ara would have bet he would have been grinning in satisfaction at the compliment.

"Yes they are, small half demon. You may, Takeshi," Inoshishi told him and Kee-Ara let out her breath, surprised to find that she had been holding it. Her grip on her magic lessened, once more just on standby as Takeshi easily leapt onto Inoshishi's shoulder and bounded to his mother in leaps. He looked up at her in nervous excitement. He was really composed for a child, only his eyes gave away his nerves. His lips were curved into a smile. Kee-Ara couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten his composure from his father. Or if it had just been learned the hard way, from not letting anything bother him from insults to even violence turned towards him for being a half demon.

"What would you do?" Kee-Ara asked him and she saw his quick eyes immediately drop to the wound. His much more sensitive nose wrinkled as he focused on it and Kee-Ara grinned at his cute expression but she quickly wiped it of her face when his small serious face looked back up to her.

"We have to get it out, but no matter what it is going to hurt. We'll have to tie something to it since it is so large," Takeshi told her seriously, confidence in everything except his gold eyes seeking her approval and Kee-Ara grinned at him.

"Very well. Seems like a good plan to me. Since you seem to be of sterner stuff than me, _vee_ _huen de_ , I want you to pull the rope once I get it secured," she told him and he nodded slightly disappointed at his seemingly small job before bounding off to find a rope. He was quick and Kee-Ara sighed as he was rapidly out of view.

"Most women do not help demon after bearing them a child," Inoshishi rumbled beneath her and Kee-Ara's expression immediately smoothed into a calm one even though the demon couldn't' see her from her position on his back. His tone was more questioning than confrontational but Kee-Ara couldn't help the way she tensed up.

"I am not like most women," she told him and jumped as he started to violently shake beneath her. She relaxed after a moment, moving out of her fighting stance, as she realized he was laughing.

"No, you are not Priestess Ara," he told her, and she could hear the amusement thick in his gravelly tone as Takeshi bounded back to them, rope around his shoulder and a pouch in his arm. He had also brought medicines. Once again he politely stopped in front of the boar demon to talk to him face to face.

"This is really going to hurt, Inoshishi," Takeshi told him apologetically but the demon scoffed.

"I do not fear pain, young Takeshi. You may continue and I will hold still," he told him and Takeshi smiled up at him as if he wasn't a gargantuan boar covered in blood in scars.

"Very well. I would like to put some of this ointment on it as well if you don't mind," Takeshi told him and the boar shrugged his large shoulders, kicking Kee-Ara off balance. Taking that as permission Takeshi leaped back onto his shoulder and was quickly by his mother's side again.

"Ready, Inoshishi?" Kee-Ara asked and when the boar huffed his agreement she knelt beside the large wound and pulled out her knife. She was composed as she started to dig into his skin, but inwardly she winced as blood started to pull around her hands. It was disgusting work, and she felt Takeshi back up a few steps, suddenly relieved all he had to do was pull it out.

The boar was still beneath her but he couldn't stop the reflexive twitch of his hide as she cut around the deep stinger. She sighed in relief when she finally got beneath the wide part, she could make it move slightly from side to side now but it would still be impossible for her to pull out. Luckily she had a strong little half demon ready to help and so she didn't have to cut anymore. She stood with an inward grown, stretching her muscles as she realized she had been at it for quite some time.

"Ready, Takeshi? Inoshishi?" She asked and Takeshi stood from where he had sat down. She was amused to find the wiry hair around where he had been sitting was brushed. She took the rope out of the boy's loose grip as he stared uncertainly at the bloody mess. She quickly tied it around it, making a tight knot and securing it.

"I am ready," Inoshishi rumbled and Takeshi nodded before looking over at his mom, uncertainly.

"Yes?" Kee-Ara asked him, worried but he shook his head. One of his little ears twitched as he watched her.

"Maybe it would be better if you waited on the ground. This is going to hurt him a lot," Takeshi told her and Kee-Ara grinned before giving him a small salute and sliding to the ground. She moved off a little, close enough to help if he needed it. Takeshi frowned at how close she was but shrugged before digging his feet into the boars back. Then he pulled.

Kee-Ara had braced herself for the loud roar Inoshishi made as Takeshi pulled the large stinger out of his back. He strained for only a second before it slid out, covered in blood. Kee-Ara was impressed to note it was as tall as her son before Takeshi quickly dropped it and knelt down to put the salve on Takeshi's cut.

Kee-Ara clambered up the boar's side, not quite as graceful as he son she was glad no one was around to witness it but she blamed it on the fact that Inoshishi's sides were heaving as he panted. When she reached Takeshi his hands were already smeared with dark blood but he had stopped the bleeding and was staring at the gauze in his lap.

"I don't think I brought enough," he told her, the seriousness in his small face making her heart light up.

"I do not think he will need it. You did well, he should heal on his own now," she told him and ignored the way the blood on his claws made her gut twist.

"Come now, let's wash up," she told him and he nodded before leaping back down and watching her expectantly. She sighed, ignoring the fact that she had climbed him for nothing, and slid back down landing with a small thump. They washed downstream from their farm, and the village, and were quickly rid of the blood much to Kee-Ara's relief.

When they returned Inoshishi was snoring, his loud rumbling vibrating the ground and audible from some distance.

"It's a good thing the villagers are used to us being strange or they might be scared," Takeshi commented and Kee-Ara tweaked his nose before sending him back inside to get ready for bed. The sun had already sunk towards the horizon and Kee-Ara was surprised to find herself worn out as well.

When Inoshishi woke Kee-Ara was beside him, mixing herbs she had picked from among her vegetable into a large trough. It was the demon horses' usually but with Tsuki's help she had dragged it out to him and filled it. It would only be a drink for the huge boar.

"It might taste weird but you are drinking it. I don't think there is enough honey in the village to make it taste better for you, so I do not want any complaining. It will fight the rest of the poison as well as infection," Kee-Ara informed him when she found his large orange eyes on her. She placed her hands on her hips once again, unconsciously giving him the look that always told her son no arguments. It worked on demons as well because he lapped it up quickly, only coughing once as the bitter taste surprised him.

"Thank you, Priestess Ara," Inoshishi told her once he had finished and Kee-Ara nodded, barely visible in the growing dark.

"Of course. Now I must ask you a favor, Great Inoshishi," Kee-Ara stated and she saw him tense his once sleepy orange eyes now apprehensive.

"Yes?" he asked, once more certain that humans helping demons for no reason was bound to end badly. He had known there was going to be something deceitful.

"I must ask you not to tell anyone that we are here unless they are in need of help. And only then please tell them that there is just a Priestess that will aid your kind," Kee-Ara told him. She did not beg but her calm demeanor and polite voice nearly asked for her for him to agree.

"The boy's father," Inoshishi guessed, huffing through his nose and unconsciously tossing his tusks at his believed threat.

"I do not wish to be found. And all I can do is ask it of you to not tell anyone," Kee-Ara told him and the boar rose to his feet, deliberately going slow as if not to scare her. Only once he towered over her did he nod, before turning away and trotting back the way he came. His ears were perked forward and his tail swung happily. Even his eyes glowed with peace in contrast to his violent entrance and Kee-Ara smiled at his retreating back. He paused at the edge of the forest and turned his head back to her, two orange eyes finding her.

"I must thank you and your son for my life. I will not endanger yours, Priestess. Thank you," he said once more before galloping into the trees, his huge form somehow easily disappearing into the trunks and darkness. Kee-Ara smiled, content for now, before turning back to her home. She would get the trough in the morning.

Takeshi ducked back in the window as his mother turned around. His awe at seeing her talking so easily with the large boar turned into confusion as he thought about what was said. He had asked his mother about his father before and she had answered, haltingly but she had told him about him. About how he looked like him, and she had loved him, and that he was a great dog demon that Takeshi should be proud of. And of how he could never meet him because it was too dangerous.

Takeshi pretended to be asleep when his mother came to check on him and carefully kept his breathing slow when she kissed him on his crescent moon. Even when he heard her breath even out and fall into sleep he didn't open his eyes. Instead he imagined what his father looked like. He had asked how he looked like him and his mother had described him but still the image in his head was wavery, not quite realistic. He loved his mother unconditionally but sometimes he wondered why she would love someone so much who wouldn't like him.

He had met people before that didn't like him because he was half demon and he had met some that didn't like him because he was half human. His mother had always told him that their world was so small they couldn't let anyone as wonderful as him in it. Something idiotic called prejudice against someone they didn't understand. But he still wondered why his own father would be one of those people. Wouldn't he want him to be half human, to be like his mother, if he loved her too? Questions he never dared ask his mother in case he hurt her turned around his head all night. He had caught her crying once after he had asked her questions, the silent tears scared him more than his unanswered questions. Eventually he opened his window once more and watched the cold moon move across the sky until he fell into sleep, only visited by pale moonlight and his mother's smile but a silver haired stranger seemed to lurk in the background on the edge of all of his dreams.


	3. Not On Their Own

The next morning found Kee-Ara and Takeshi once more healing wounds but these were easier, if not less dangerous. Kee-Ara watched the golden head of her son as he bent over the villagers arm, his serious eyes examining the deep cut. The man had made an accident, weariness from working to long or just his inattentiveness had put him in the wrong place as his brother had swung his scythe. Luckily the blade hadn't removed his arm but the arm was terribly damaged, blood loss and pain had taken the man into blissful unconsciousness before his wife had the chance to return with their "Priestess".

Kee-Ara's eyes might have been trained on her son, but she was really watching the villagers around them. Their weary eyes when she told them herbs wouldn't be enough to fix the arm unless he wanted to be a cripple was one she was used to from the other times she had used her magic. The way they hardened hatefully when she told them her son would be healing his arm instead of hers worried her. She knew it was partially fright, that he would make a mistake or wouldn't be able to but it was also the fact that they were uncomfortable around him. Kee-Ara made sure they kept their distance as Takeshi glanced up at her, worry making him bite his lip with his little fangs.

"Mother, are you sure?" he asked finally, unsure of himself. This was the first time he would be healing someone on his own, even if she was there to watch and her heart melted as her love for him overflowed once more. He didn't want to mess up, even if the question made the villagers around them shuffle in disquiet.

"I will be right here. I will assist if you come to any trouble but I know you can do it," she told him and he nodded reassured as she placed both hands on his small shoulders. He turned back to the injured man and relaxed farther as he saw a shield of gold rise between them and their spectators. Their gasps of indignation and hurried complaints was cut off as it merged at the top leaving only the mother and her son with the injured man.

She would have beat him if he had raised a shield without words, but now wasn't the moment to poke at his mother Takeshi knew so instead he turned inwards and let his power soak into the injured man and made sure their wasn't the signs that a fever would set in nor infection. He felt his mother, a familiar and steady presence with him but she didn't move to guide him. Somehow that made him more confident, knowing that she really thought he could do it on his own. She wouldn't let him if she didn't.

It was slow work, made even slower by the extra care Takeshi leant to the process but he was unwilling to rush and make a mistake. He was inexperienced after all, the only other times he had helped heal his mother had always been involved in some way either just borrowing his strength, letting him watch, and then finally guiding him.

Kee-Ara carefully watched him, keeping tight control on her emotions so that the anxiety didn't slip through their connection. It was easy to sustain the shield since that was the only place her power was going and so she had most of her attention to focus on her sons actions. He did wonderfully and when she felt him start to tire, instead of taking over she leant him her strength. Later he would learn how to ask Yorugin even when they were apart as they were now like Kee-Ara and Tsuki could do. But for now she would help him.

Only once they were both satisfied with the work did Kee-Ara back away from him and Takeshi disengaged from his patient. He was surprised to find himself weary, his body slightly aching but he made sure to wrap up the man's arm with salve on the small wound that was left. It was barely a gash, almost a scratch, but Takeshi didn't want his work to go to waste. He smeared it with ointment and secured it before standing. Kee-Ara nodded her satisfaction as he did his work without complaint even though she could see the droop in his shoulders and the exhaustion in his face.

She took his hand gently when he was finished and only then did she let the shield drop. It had taken most of the morning to fix the man's arm and only a few of the observers from earlier were still there, the others heading back to the more important work that needed to be done. The novelty of staring at a golden bowl wore off quickly and the people who were left were , most likely his family.

A worried woman moved forwards quickly, ignoring them as she knelt by him and rubbed his face. She grasped his hand with one of hers as he mumbled something to her, finally waking. Another man moved towards Kee-Ara, his large body and lumbering walk reminded her of a bear, thunder in his face before he heard the man's quiet voice and relief pour out of his tense body. A smile transformed him as he looked down at Takeshi with surprise.

"I am Kuma, Priestess. You have just saved my brother. Did the little one really do it?," he asked them, his eyes considering, and Kee-Ara squeezed Takeshi's hand as he smiled up at the large man.

"Yes, he did. This is my son Takeshi and I merely observed," Kee-Ara told him firmly as she met his dark brown eyes. He nodded before smiling down at the boy

"Then thank you Takeshi. If you ever need anything you must only come ask Kuma," he told the child and Takeshi smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you. I'm glad I could help," he told him and Kee-Ara made their polite goodbyes as she saw Kuma's eyes travel back to his brother wanting to go to his side. Takeshi let her keep his hand and Kee-Ara kept it tight in hers as they walked back to their house. THey hadn't ridden, Takeshi and Yorugin had left that morning, going on one of their romps around the area that Takeshi was fond of. He enjoyed being free nad sometimes they just had to run because they could.

Once they were out of town Takeshi chattered to his mother. Having been with Rin, Kee-Ara knew that he was more of a quiet child, his tones more subdued and there were frequent silences between when he would share something he wanted to talk about but he would often laugh, and excitement would lace his tones as he talked to her about anything. Often he would ask questions, not interrupting unless something took him by surprise and Kee-Ara cherished his developing personality and tried to help it grow. There was an ache in Kee-Ara's heart where Rin had carved out a spot but Kee-Ara knew that she was safe, in a home with people that loved her. Still, Kee-Ara couldn't help miss the child. Sometimes she wondered if Takeshi was an old soul for his age when she thought about Rin, if it was all half-demons, or if it was some trait from his father that made him such a reflective boy. Then she would remember Inuyasha. Of the many things they shared, Takeshi's choice for silence sometimes was not something he and his half demon uncle shared!

Takeshi abruptly pulled her to a stop, his nose to the air as he sniffed deeply. His golden eyes hardened and he looked towards the right off into the trees. Kee-Ara stepped in front of him, her face hardening as she removed the bow from her back. If the observer thought it strange she didnt' carry any arrows, they would soon not think at all as she called her power to her.

" _Aiross_ ," she whispered the golden light at the tip of her fingers stretched as she drew back the string of her bow, forming an arrow of gold light as she rested the drawn bow into the ready position.

"Whoever you are, come out. I will not harm you unless you mean harm," Kee-Ara called out, her voice firm as it rung with command. You would not know that she was worried as she heard the soft sound of her son growl. something had him worried.

A shape moved forward, not rustling a leaf as it exited the trees and came into the open and Kee-Ara's heart thudded loud in her ears. By the sneering grin on the man's face he could hear it. Blue hair fell down around his back but it was not what called her attention to the fact that this stranger was a demon. It was the hardened look he sent her as his black eyes examined her and found her worthless. She had seen the same from many other demons, but this instance would end no differently. She would prove that look wrong.

"You are the Priestess who has been helping demons?" he asked, a thin black lizard like tongue slipping out to lick at his thin lips. She supressed her shiver of revulsion as he took another step forward.

"Yes, I am. But it does not seem as if you are in need of assistance," she told him dismissively and his eyes flashed as she did not flinch away from him. Suddenly he sniffed, lips pulling up in a snarl as his eyes snapped down. She felt Takeshi stiffen but she knew you wouldn't be able to see his fear on his face as he tilted his head up and his eyes roamed over the demon in the same kind of inspection that the demon had given them. His golden eyes showed that his e result was the same, he found him lacking. The demon hissed at him in displeasure before spitting, "Half breed."

Kee-Ara stiffened but she was not nearly as good at hiding her emotions. She never had been good at hiding her rage.

"I expect you to apologize to my son, _Sir,_ " Kee-Ara demanded, fingers twitching as the golden arrow heated up at her anger. Laughter exploded from the demon in front of her as a scaled tail twitched from behind him.

He lunged, immediately a blur, instantly in front of her but his hand froze before grasping her as he gasped in surprise her arrow lodged in his chest. THe golden light dissolved, burning away at him as he screamed in rage in pain.

Pure fear and anger drove her as she reached out and shoved him away, golden light emanating from her hands as they touched his chest. He reeled away in pain, growling as his body snapped, legs twisting to his side and swelling as he grew larger nad he fell to the ground, but not in weakness. His head snapped up as blue scales replaced his hair and his face narrowed into a lizard. HIs black tongue flicked out as he advanced on her once more. His chest was still bleeding but she could see his strength was greater in this form. She took a step back, trying to herd Takeshi into a safer positions so that he could run but he leapt from behind her, claws ready as the demon advanced on his mother.

"Takeshi!" she screamed, panic consuming her as she saw him stand in front of her, the large demon bearing down on her. her eyes widened in sheer shock as she suddenly his head snapped up as a threatening growl emanated from his small form. HIs knuckles cracked as he fearlessly stepped forwards, his claws growing. Kee-Ara shivered, fear overtaking her, but not for his safety, as her power rushed over him, finding a rushing tornado of demonic energy. She couldn't' find his witch blood, his power only an all consuming demonic power that frightened her. Something was seriously wrong.

" _Ceasaray!"_ She shouted, the default spell wrapping around both of them. The demon froze in midstrike, about to attack her son, but her eyes flicked back to Takeshi as he turned towards her, his own powers flexing around him as if the spell had no effect. Her heart froze in her chest as his eyes met her own but she didn't see any recognition there. They were red. A burning demonic red with a blue jagged slit pupil that she had never seen in his sweet face before. A pair of Jagged blue streaks crossed both of his cheeks and Kee-Ara caught her breath as he threateningly bared his fangs at her in a way that he never had before. They gleamed dangerously and even they had been transformed, the white tips lengthening and sharpening to needle points. something had happened to her son.

"Takeshi," she whispered, his sensitive ears hearing his name but not responding. Her eyes rose to the still captured demon, that would have killed them given a chance but she released with only one command.

"Run," she told him and he obeyed as the scent of the strange child finally made him realize something was wrong. That and the fact that the mere human priestess had control over him made him flee quickly leaving Kee-Ara alone with Takeshi. She would have fought him a million times if it had meant that her boy had not been changed but staring into Takeshi's eyes she felt fear wash over her heart. Not for herself exactly, even though as she stared into his emotionless gaze she knew he would harm her, but for her child.

"Takeshi, listen to me," she told him gently, taking a step forward before freezing as he snarled.

"Come here, baby, come here. It's ok, " she told him soothingly, sliding forward closer. He didn't move closer but neither did he move to attack and so she moved closer still, arms stretched open.

" _Leshan, shan del nadwa rewen_ , Takeshi," Kee-Ara whispered to him as she came closer. He froze at the words and she wrapped her arms around him, her heart beating fast as he didn't respond but she kept him tight to her as she whispered the words over and over. Relief caused tears to stream down her face as she felt his arms come up to wrap around her waist and the sharp prick of his claws reduce to normal.

" _Shan del nadwa_ ," Takeshi told her and she leaned back and smoothed his hair down, examining his face and kissing his both of his eyelids as they closed over their normal golden eyes. Then she kissed his crescent moon and pulled him close not sure if he was shaking or if that was her.

"Mom, what happened?" Takeshi asked, his voice small. She straightened at the fear in it, making her spine harden and a grin spread across her face as she forced her tears to stop. her son was afraid, and so she could not be.

"I don't know, Takeshi, but it will be ok. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. I'm right here _shan_ ," she told him and he sighed, still troubled but he relaxed into her embrace. He didn't have to know that she was shaken to her core. She felt Tsuki's scream of panic through their connection, and emotions flooded her. Yorugin had felt what had happened to Takeshi and now she rushed to reassure her friend as she picked up boy and carried him the rest of the way home, exhaustion overtaking him he slept on her shoulder. THey would survive, Kee-Ara reassured herself, brushing his hair off of his face as she laid him down and rubbing one ear fondly. This time she just wasn't sure if they could on their own. Maybe it was time to see InuYasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Sesshomaru yet, but he will be arriving soon I promise! Hope you enjoy it anyway :D


	4. A New Uncle

Kee-Ara felt her heart lunge into her throat as she headed towards what might be her son's only hope. Kee-Ara sent a covert look in his direction looking at the exhaustion that shone through his eyes and the droop of his shoulders.

"I'm fine mom, you can quit hovering," Takeshi told her sternly and she sighed. Evidently she hadn't been covert enough.

She had to admit she might have been crowding him. Ever since his sudden transformation she couldn't shake the thought that it would happen again, and worse, that she wouldn't be able to bring him back. The fact that it wore him out to his very soul made it all the worse. She didn't know what she could do to help him. Her only hope depended on a half demon she had met once.

"Sorry, _shan._ " She told him playfully, pushing away her uneasiness and easily tweaking his nose as they both swayed to the demon horse's boy sighed at his mother, as if disapproving but she caught the hint of a smile that pulled on his lips. It was slow travel, especially compared to how fast they could go, but Kee-Ara refused to let them move past a walk. Takeshi didn't quite sway with exhaustion but she had no doubt he would soon.

Using all of his magical strength in healing that man would have taken a large toll on the young boy, leaving him tired for days and making him need a lot of rest; but the terrifying change that took over him had completely drained any energy he had left. He was truly completely drained of everything. Magical and physical.

Yorugin was steady, carefully placing her hooves so that she did not rock the boy on her back. Kee-Ara knew that she was a blessing, even if she wished she could hold her son before her, she trusted that the mare wouldn't let her son fall. Kee-Ara and Tsuki could already see the relationship built there, and there was very little doubt that they would both be willing to take the oath and become partners, sharing their energy. Yorugin would be Takeshi's anchor as he used his magic and she would be able to shareh her own strength with the boy. They would have to teach them offensive magic soon. Even if they wouldn't be Trainers.

Kee-Ara felt melancholy thoughts creep on her once again and tried to push them away. Now was not the time for reminiscing and mourning the lost life her son would have had and the people he would never meet. Now she needed to focus on the only thing that mattered now, surviving. Making sure her son survived. Tsuki blew out his air in a gusty sigh of agreement. He knew what their children had lost as well. They would never have the life they should have. Being treasured, being warriors, being loved by all of their family in Taraslenden.

Kee-Ara looked over at them to catch Takeshi rub Yorugin's silver ear. The pony nickered lovingly in reply and Kee-Ara smiled. At least they had each other. A rush of emotions from Tsuki answered her. _And us_ it said.

"Of course," Kee-Ara agreed. Takeshi glanced over at the sound of her voice but seeing that she wasn't talking to him didn't say anything. He was use to these one sided comments. Instead he took the respite from her eyes to close his own and let down his guard enough to slouch. He was so tired. Exhaustion pulled at him and he felt himself falling asleep sitting up. He pulled his eyes open.

Feeling his mother's eyes on him, he straightened once more just in time to smile at her reassuringly. She smiled back, light brown eyes warming as she looked at him before he faced forward once more and wondered where they were going. Yorugin shared his confusion. She had never come this way, and now as they followed next to Tsuki she realized that her father had always kept her away from this direction purposely,even though, at the time, he always had a reason to go somewhere else.

But Takeshi didn't ask. All he could do was wait, and in time he would find out. Yorugin didn't share his resignation. She shook her head like she would if an annoying bug was flying around her eyes. The situation was just as annoying. Takeshi patted her sympathetically.

They traveled for a while, most of it in companionable silence. It was easy to be with each other, even if Kee-Ara couldn't help but give him worried looks. They didn't camp, no matter how much of Kee-Ara wanted to let her little boy rest she knew this couldn't wait. He could rest after they reached the village. They needed answers desperately even if Takeshi kept dozing off in the saddle. Only after he almost slid off of Yorugin's back, her startled neigh woke him quick enough to hold on, did he let Kee-Ara pull him in front of her on Tsuki. He fell asleep quickly, listening to her heartbeat. Without Takeshi to be careful with,Yorugin was able to speed up, and soon they were galloping towards their destination.

Takeshi never woke, Tsuki's gait was smooth and as fast as they were going he barely even rocked the boy in Kee-Ara's arms. Kee-Ara didn't notice that as soon as Takeshi was asleep her smile fell and her eyes darkened in frustration. Kee-Ara was used to living in fear, she was strong enough to be able to handle it. But this was her son, her baby that she would die for in an instant and not even her gift could fix this. So Inu-Yasha would help them, and if he couldn't she wouldn't hesitate to do whatever she had to until she found someone who could. With that in mind she hoped that Inu-Yasha knew what was going on.

The sun had long ago risen and the heat of midday was starting to set in when Takeshi finally woke up. The familiar rocking of Tsuki in under him was a familiar sensation. He had woken up on horseback before and as he opened his eyes and looked around. A yawn surprised him as he stretched, and Kee-Ara smiled down at him her eyes dancing.

"Morning," she told him and he smiled up at her, his golden eyes still sleepy. He grinned at her as he sat up and looked around. His eyes quickly fell on Yorugin prancing beside them. When she saw him looking at her she whinnied happily in greeting, glad to see him awake and he grinned back.

"Where are we?" he asked and Kee-Ara sighed. It was silent but Takeshi looked back at her, obviously feeling it from leaning against her chest.

"We're going to see your uncle, Inu-Yasha," she admitted and she saw shock, quickly followed by a myriad of questions flash across his small face before it was all hidden behind a small smile. He was so like his father, except he hid behind contentment instead of indifference.

"He is your father's brother. He is like you, Takeshi," she told him, worry rushing through her as she feared what his reaction would be. Would he hate her for keeping it from him?

"Like me? A- a half demon?" he asked, no longer fighting to hide his confusion. She always knew anyway. He had never thought about if he had other family members beside his mother and father. For some reason it had never occurred to him that this distant cold father would have a family. His mother had told him that she had no brothers and sisters and that the rest of her family were dead and so he had thought they were alone. But they weren't?

"Yes, he is. You look a lot like him actually," Kee-Ara told him, watching him carefully. She saw the hurt in his eyes and it broke her heart but it was overshadowed by curiosity.

"Did he not like me either?"

Kee-Ara's heart broke when he finally asked the question that worried him, his voice small. She hugged him against her, kissing his forehead.

"Of course not, _rewen,_ " she told him so firmly he couldn't, not believe her. He tilted his head confused.

"Why haven't I met him then?" he asked her, and Kee-Ara took a deep breath and prepared herself. This was the question she had been getting ready for.

"He doesn't know about you, Takeshi. Do you remember me telling you about Rin?" Kee-Ara asked him and he nodded. He hadn't been sure how to feel about this girl who his mother had told him about. At first he had been jealous, when she told him that she loved her and that she was almost a daughter to her. But then he realized that his mom needed someone to love before she had him and so he forgave her. Of course, it's easy to let go of jealously for someone who isn't there.

"InuYasha and his friends live in the same village as her. They help take care of her, and your father visits her," Kee-Ara told him and he faced forward a rush of emotions overtaking him. The foremost anger. If his father couldn't accept him, then why would he visit a human girl?

"Why are we going to see him now?" Takeshi asked, realizing that it would still be just as dangerous to visit. He peered back to watch his mother as she answered and Kee-Ara pulled her lips up in a small smile.

"I think he might know what happened to you," Kee-Ara told him. Takeshi faced forward once again, hiding his reaction from her. His ears perked forwards the tiniest bit and Kee-Ara looked up.

"We're almost there," he warned her, but his voice gave nothing away about how he felt towards this new family member. Kee-Ara couldn't help but sigh again. Here they go.

Kee-Ara looked at Inu-Yasha nervously. She fought the urge to push her hair behind her ears or smooth her scarf. She had decided it would be better to talk to him before introducing them but now looking at him she wondered if this was a good idea at all.

His eyes filled with questions as he looked at the priestess robes. She was different than he remembered. He supposed people changed if you weren't around them for years, but he had a notion that this transformation was on purpose.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Never," Kee-Ara told him firmly. It was the first thing she had said since showing up in front of him. She hadn't answered his question about where she had been. Inu-Yasha looked into her eyes and saw the swirling emotions there and they pulled at his heart. She was afraid. So of course he scowled at her, crossing his arms grumpily.

"Can I trust you?" Kee-Ara asked him. She stared into his golden eyes as if she could find the answer there if she searched long enough. She didn't just look scared, she was terrified down to her core. But she was also determined and her son needed help.

"Of course you can-" Inu-Yasha started grumpily before getting cut off by Kee-Ara.

"I'm serious, Inu-Yasha. If I don't think I can trust you I am turning around and leaving right now. If I show you, you have to promise not to tell anyone,"Kee-Ara told him seriously and Inu-Yasha nodded surprised at the hardness in her voice. She meant it. Concern made him glare at her and he placed his hand on his hilt out of habit. This was serious.

Kee-Ara turned around and waved someone forward fear wrote all over her features and in her eyes but he noticed she softened her face and forced a smile.

"Kee-Ara? What's wro-" Inu-Yasha stopped short as his jaw fell open when he saw the little boy. He walked around Kee-Ara and placed his small hand in hers. Golden hair fell to just below his shoulders, the exact same color as his slit eyes. But that's not what grabbed his attention. It was the small pair of dog ears that looked exactly like his own that set atop his golden head.

"He has ears like mine," Takeshi told Kee-Ara, sounding mystified. He never thought he'd see someone who looked like him. Kee-Ara smiled at him her eyes never leaving Inu-Yasha as if she was scared of his reaction. She stood with her muscles tense as if ready to flee with him at any moment.

"Yes, Takeshi this is your half uncle Inu-Yasha," Kee-Ara told her small boy as he stared at his uncle in amazement.

When Inu-Yasha heard the word uncle he snapped out of his stunned staring and his eyes darted up to meet hers. He was an uncle. As they stared at each other, Kee-Ara pleading with her eyes for Inu-Yasha not to tell him, and Inu-Yasha glaring back, mad at her for keeping her son a secret, Takeshi looked between the two adults his face hardening.

"I don't care if I'm not the only one any more, or if you're my only uncle, you can't make my Mom upset," Takeshi told Inu-Yasha protectively holding his mom's hand tight. Inu-Yasha looked down at his frowning nephew and his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Well at least you're not a coward," he gruffly told the still frowning boy before looking back at Kee-Ara.

"Why did you finally decide to come here, Kee-Ara?" he asked her brusquely but he couldn't help but look back down at the boy as he felt his eyes on him. He was surprised how much he looked like Sesshomaru but he couldn't help his heart from aching as his eyes fell once more on the little white ears.

Was his life like Inu-Yasha's own? Inu-Yasha had to wonder but then his eyes went once more to Kee-Ara. She reminded him of his own mother in the way she stood defensively by her son. The way she held his hand lovingly, the way she tried to protect him. The way she loved him. As long as the boy had her he would be fine. But…. What if Inu-Yasha had an uncle that was just like him when he was a child? How much that would have meant to him.

"I need your help. Inu-Yasha, something happened to Takeshi," Kee-Ara told him, desperation leaking into her voice. She wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders, holding him tight. Inu-Yasha grinned, fangs peeking out as he unsheathed his Tetsuiga, the blade growing as he rested it on his shoulder.

"Who do I have to kill?" he asked confidently. Takeshi grinned up at him, the first real smile he gave him. Kee-Ara rolled her eyes heavenward. This probably wasn't a good idea,she thought but she couldn't help but smile.

Kee-Ara sat next to Inu-Yasha companionably, watching her little boy play with Kirara. The small cat demon would jump on his shoulders and then run off in their own version of tag. When Takeshi finally caught her he would run off as fast as he could, Kirara a small streak of yellow chasing him cheerfully.

Inu-Yasha looked at the small smile on Kee-Ara's face and the love filling her warm brown eyes. The first time he had met her he found her brown eyes unreadable, except for the pride and irritation in them as she yelled at him, but the emotion that shone in her eyes now couldn't be confused with anything other than love. But so did the sadness. He could see it in the small moments she thought he wasn't looking and it saddened him the knowledge that his half-brother had broken this strong woman's heart. He would kill him for her, if she wouldn't immediately kill him afterwards. She had carefully explained what happened to her son, shivering as she recounted how he hadn't recognized her. Inuyasha couldn't believe it had happened to him so young!

"I'll go talk to Totosai. He might be able to make a sword for Takeshi that controls his demon side, like Tetsuiga does for me." Kee-Ara nodded her expression pensive as she thought about protecting her son. He was so small and she couldn't shelter him from everything no matter how much she wanted to.

"Please. Will you have to tell Totosai why?" Kee-Ara asked Inu-Yasha troubled and he nodded certain. She sighed not wanting anyone to know who the father of her son was. If anyone knew Sesshomaru they would immediately recognize the half demon as his son, but she had never let anyone close enough to see the familial resemblance.

"Well, I guess I'm an uncle now," Inu-Yasha came to the conclusion out loud a small smile on his face. Kee-Ara grinned at him, a genuinely happy expression.

"Yes, you are. I suppose we will have to find a place to visit each other after this if you would like," Kee-Ara told him and she saw the way his golden eyes lit up. Affection for him swelled in her heart as she saw him watch Takeshi leap into a tree, quickly followed by his new playmate. She could already tell that he was falling for her son. She didn't fault him for it and it made it easier for her to let him close. How could he not love him? He was so unlike his brother and perhaps that was why it was so easy for Kee-Ara to find herself like him. He was so open with how he felt, whether it was irritation or happiness. The fact that his ears reminded her of her son helped to. She smiled up at him.

"If Takeshi would like that, I think we would all like to get to know him," InuYasha told her and Kee-Ara fought down the panic. The smile fell off of her face and she felt it freeze. Inu-Yasha could hear her heart beat faster but he didn't say anything as he watched her impassive face. Kagome had taught him that sometimes its better to give people a moment before you yelled at them for being stupid. She couldn't keep him away from them any longer.

"I think we could use all of the family we could get," she finally admitted, watching her boy. Kirara had shifted, stretching in a blaze of fire until she was not a kitten but a huge sabertooth. She took to the skies to escape from the half demon and Takeshi laughed before leaping up to land on her back. Kirara mewed happily, flying around the clearing to the boy's delight. He didn't seem to notice he had jumped higher than the trees in the clearing.

InuYasha nodded, for once keeping his mouth shut. Instead he just watched his nephew, and felt sorry for his older brother. His son was truly amazing.


	5. Rin

Kee-Ara hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time, she realized as she watched Inu-Yasha scowl down at her son. Perhaps that wasn't her normal reaction when someone was scowling at her little boy, but she could see by the way Takeshi smiled up at him that he could sense the softness underneath the hard exterior of his uncle as well.

Inu-Yasha had been asking him if he knew how to use a sword, which of course he was starting to learn from his mother. He only knew the basics she reminded her son when he seemed to forget in the face of impressing his uncle. He sighed in embarrassment. It was hard having man time when your mother was around. Kee-Ara sternly frowned at him before hiding her grin by ducking her head and looking through her sash for her knife.

The demon horses had joined them after the introduction had gone so well and now Kee-Ara cut up the apples they had brought to share, as Inu-Yasha continued to find out exactly how much of a warrior Takeshi really was. Kee-Ara had been surprised at how quickly her boy had warmed to him, not usually one to take to strangers he was quickly talking to Inu-Yasha in the way that he usually reserved for his mother.

Kee-Ara merely watched them, letting them spend their time together as she tried to sort through her emotions. She hadn't expected this sense of regret and loss she would feel when she seen them together. She had stolen so many years from Takeshi, and yet fear was still her constant companion as she thought about what would happen if Sesshomaru found him. Suddenly Inu-Yasha stopped talking in mid-sentence and Kee-Ara's head snapped up at the change.

"Rin's coming," Inu-Yasha warned Kee-Ara, head tilted as he turned towards the empty road she was approaching on.

Kee-Ara's heart skipped a beat as she followed his eyes, anxiety making her stomach turn nauseously.

"Mom?" Takeshi's steady voice asked her and she looked over to where her son was, his golden eyes now worriedly watching her. He gave her a small encouraging smile. It was up to her, whether to leave or stay.

"Would you like to meet, Rin, Takeshi?" she asked him, deciding against her better judgment. He nodded, bounding to her side and taking her hand but not in fear. No, he was trying to comfort her she realized as he squeezed her hand tightly. She grinned down at him before kissing the top of his head. She had decided to make this meeting new people experience at least one per day, but why not if Rin was already on her way?

Kee-Ara forced herself to breath deeply, no point in passing out, before forcing herself to relax. It was just Rin. Rin, that she hadn't seen in years.

She immediately recognized her as she seen her came into view, raven hued bangs still pulled into a side ponytail. Her brown eyes widened in surprise when she saw Kee-Ara and she stopped in her tracks. The basket of flowers fell to the ground out of her grip but she didn't seem to notice it as her eyes searched Kee-Ara's before dropping to Takeshi. Apprehension filled Kee-Ara as she waited for anger, hatred, or worse betrayal to fill Rin's face. He smiled at her and Rin grinned, joy radiating from her as she ran to them, throwing her arms around Kee-Ara's waist.

"Rin!" Kee-Ara exclaimed, tightly returning the warm embrace with her free arm. She felt tears prick her eyes and she grinned in return, surprised to find Rin coming to her collarbone. She had grown so much. Rin released her and looked down at Takeshi with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Rin. I'm Takeshi," he introduced himself politely. Kee-Ara could see the bashful boy start to retreat as Rin focused on him but Rin surprised them all by swooping down and hugging Takeshi as well.

"It is nice to finally meet you," Rin told him, and Kee-Ara felt the tears slide down her face. For once they were tears of joy as her eyes fell on the braided bracelet circling Rin's slender wrist. Gold, black, and silver twisted together and magic radiated from it. Kee-Ara could still remember braiding it for Rin on the night she left Sesshomaru, and the life she had wanted.

The fog that removed her scent was easy to cast and so she had went to tell Rin she was leaving. They had sat together as Kee-Ara braided together all three of their hair, whispering the spell that would call to her if Rin ever needed her. When she placed it around Rin's wrist and told her she loved her she hadn't known if she would see her again. Now looking at her talking animatedly to her son she wished she could have taken her with her.

But she had a life, a family, and she would never have left Sesshomaru. Kee-Ara couldn't have asked. InuYasha interrupted them rudely, complaining about hunger but everyone smiled at him. That was just who InuYasha was.

Kee-Ara passed out the dried beef strips and apples that consisted of her travel food. When she handed it to Rin she paused, meeting the warm eyes of a young woman rather than the girl she had known. And yet the complete joyfulness that was Rin was still there and so Kee-Ara enfolded her once more in an embrace. She had missed her.

Takeshi couldn't stop his grin as he watched his mom hug her once again. Jealousy twinged in him as he watched his mom with the girl that she called her daughter but it was buried beneath happiness as he saw his mom's face. Belonging overwhelmed him as he sat between his uncle and his mother, slipping InuYasha one of his apples as he consumed his.

It was weird and yet he was content around people other than his mother. They didn't stare at his ears, or whisper. He knew that when they looked at him they weren't thinking about how strange he was, how unnatural. In fact, Takeshi found himself stealing glances at InuYasha, looking at how similar they were and how different.

Takeshi sighed, nibbling on his beef strip as he thought about what it would have been like to have been raised here. To be accepted his whole life. It filled him with longing even though he knew his father would come here to see them as well. Why couldn't he accept him?

InuYasha bounded to his feet, hand on his sword as he stood in front of Takeshi. Takeshi immediately did the same, moving around him to see his mother had stood as well and had raised her bow next to a panic stricken Rin. Takeshi looked past them quickly, his eyes quickly caught by a glint of sunlight off of silver hair.


	6. Sesshomaru

Kee-Ara's heart pounded ferociously in her chest, overwhelming emotions consuming her as she saw him for the first time in seven years. Fear fought to crush her as she glanced back to see her son standing behind his uncle, but it was overrode by strong determination and anger. Her face hardened as she turned back to Sesshomaru and yet, she couldn't stop her eyes from devouring the sight of him, drinking in his presence like he was the rain to her drought riddled earth. He was exactly as she remembered, every piece of him perfect as he stood gilded in silver. When her eyes met his it took her breath away. It felt like a physical blow to her chest and it was just as painful.

His eyes did not hold anger, or surprise. They were completely devoid, the golden orbs she so loved once before, and now cherished in her son, made the hair on the back of her neck stand up in the pure emptiness they held. It was not that he did not recognize her, no, his eyes raked over her leaving her feeling exposed and distraught in a way that she hated. It was that he immediately knew who she was and didn't care. Not at all. It was so much worse then the hatred she was expecting. At least that would mean he had cared.

She didn't know that a tiny piece of her shattered heart had hoped for some miracle, some surprising shard of her had hoped he would see her and want to be with her again, in the same way that she ached to be with him. She only realized that she had harbored that hope amid the ashes of their future together when it died in a fiery blaze that seemed to burn away at her very soul.

She instantly snapped out of her internal misery when he took a smooth step forward, coming closer. Her son. None of her emotions mattered, not when he was in danger. Her knuckles turned white as her hand tightened on her bow. She had always known that no matter how she felt, she would kill him if necessary. She was willing to die for Takeshi. Killing the man she was still in love with would be worse than tearing out her own heart with her bare hands but she was willing to do it. Nothing would harm Takeshi. She tried to will her son to stay in place, his scent mingled amidst InuYasha's and her own and his small form hidden.

Every step Sesshomaru took seemed to take an eternity as warring desires fought to control her. The desperate hope that he would leave without noticing her son, just turn and go and the instinctual need inside her to see him up close once more, struggled against one another until he was in front of her, fasterrrrr than she thought possible.

"Sesshomaru," she said, the name sighing out of her lips before she could stop the syllables. She had not said his name in seven years, fear that her son would seek him or someone would know him. She had kept it locked inside her with her dormant desires. They sprung back to life again as his golden eyes flickered to her, coldly turning away once more as if she was insignificant. Why would they come back now, these traitorous emotions that seemed to want her to bleed from the inside out?

"Rin," he said, making the girl jump guiltily as she inched in front of Takeshi. Her heart swore to her that her noble lord would never hurt this boy, his son, and yet Kee-Ara's palpable fear seeped into her as well as she saw a hardness in her Lord Sesshomaru's face that she had not seen in quite some time.

"My Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, a grin spreading across her lips that his presence always seemed to bring.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru? Shouldn't you be off slaughtering defenseless humans or something?" InuYasha asked him abruptly, capturing his attention with his scathing tone. Kee-Ara nearly stabbed him herself for dragging attention to himself when she could see Takeshi's small body behind him.

Sesshomaru merely laid his eyes on him without his cool expression faltering, his brother's derisiveness seemingly having no effect on him at all.

"Really, InuYasha. You are too weak to even control your own blood and yet you speak. Mindlessly slaughtered anyone in a savage attack lately?" Sesshomaru asked him, each word carved of ice and dripping with disdain. Rin frowned, surprised by the acidic tone between the brothers. Their bickering had turned mostly harmless since defeating Naraku, the years making their hatred dull and yet the situation seemed to sharpen their blades, the sharp edges at each other's throats.

Takeshi unconsciously gasped, forgetting himself at Sesshomaru's words. Fear flooded him at the image he painted of his future. Was he like that? The sound was small, barely audible to Kee-Ara's ears but her heart stopped in her chest. Sesshomaru's eyes followed the sound and Kee-Ara's heart leapt into her throat, beating violently against her rib cage as if the make up for stalling. Takeshi froze, his eyes widening like a deer that was staring into a mountain lion's eyes. Moments before it tore it limb from limb.

Two pairs of golden eyes stared at each other in silence, the moment seeming to stretch into an eternity as Kee-Ara's worst nightmares came to life before her eyes, ripping the breath out of her. And then Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, the first sign of emotion on his face, and fury filled her veins, carrying the golden glow of her magic with it as she hot waves of anger overtook her.

"No," she hissed, loosing a golden arrow and drawing the bow once more, the golden power forming at her command. She didn't need spells to focus her power, not for something this instinctive. The bolt of magic passed Sesshomaru's face so close he felt the heat tighten his skin. It was like the warmth of the sun rolled into a beam of power so hot it burnt and he instinctively reacted to the attack. He turned quickly, too fast for her to react, and he was before her, eyes a burning red as his fangs elongated. But she was not afraid, not this time. She had so much more to fight for than herself and that drove her to find bravery that she did not know she had.

She snarled right back, her teeth less impressive, but the determined look on her face made Sesshomaru hesitate as she dropped her bow. It was just a hindrance, this close to him, and she let the glow envelop her hands in golden light. She drew her hand back, clenched in a fist and swung. She knew that he could have easily stopped her, perhaps it was his surprise that made her fist make contact with his cheek, her power burning as it made contact. His head snapped to the side, her magic enhanced strength surprising him.

He reacted instinctively to being struck, an acidic glow dripping from his hand as it shot forward and reached for her chest in a fatal attack. She gasped as it ripped through her shirt and started to melt away her flesh before it even made contact. She hardened a shield of gold in front of her and his hand glanced aside as it made contact with the smooth edge with sparks that burnt her eyes. She immediately dropped her shield and attacked once more, pulling the knife that had been carving up their apples moments before, out of her sash. She stabbed expertly, the metal gleaming as it aimed for his throat. He moved so fast she didn't see him raise his hand as it grabbed her wrist, his crushing strength tightening around it with a crack that made her gasp.

When InuYasha had seen the first sign of danger, he had grabbed Rin around the waist and wrapped his hand around Takeshi's, leaping into the trees some distance away and dragging the resisting boy with him. Now he approached once more, unsheathing his Tetsuiga. The slim blade widened into a huge curved fang as he approached his brother. He couldn't believe Kee-Ara had hit him, actually made contact, and was now holding him off. Before this moment he had not realized how strong the woman was, she was only human after all and the word witch didn't mean much to him. Now it did. But he still couldn't leave her to fight by herself!

His approach was abruptly stopped by a low growl from behind him. The deep sound rose quickly, unearthly in its viciousness. InuYasha turned, raising his sword and searching the trees for the enemy, when his ears twitched. It was coming from above. With surprise that was bordering on horror he looked up to see his nephew's blood red eyes. His fangs were long and emphasized by the jagged stripes on his cheeks. He had just met this boy and yet he had seen the pure goodness of his heart in his small smiles. This was not that boy. That boy had been lost as the hopelessness filled him at the sight of his mother's blood and the pain on her face.

Kee-Ara's eyes widened in horror as she heard the dreaded sound. Her heart sunk as her eyes turned immediately to her son, finding him hunched menacingly in a tree trunk next to the horror struck Rin. Rin pressed her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in sorrow as she saw the sweet boy change. Sesshomaru turned as well, the aggressiveness leaving him as his eyes turned once more golden.

"Takeshi! No!" Kee-Ara cried, stepping around Sesshomaru and forgetting her pain as Takeshi leapt from the tree and soared through the air. He landed before them lightly, baring his fangs as he approached his father for the first time.

His claws had lengthened but now they started to glow, reminiscent of the power his father controlled. Everyone saw the blue light drip from his claws but Kee-Ara could see the magic that swirled in it as well. He was more dangerous than they could tell. She leapt in front of Sesshomaru, throwing her arms out as her son lunged to attack him. She raised a shield, hoping to stop him long enough to talk sense into him but his claws sliced through it easily, his own magic doubled in this purely demonic form.

"Takeshi!" she cried as his claws neared her face, flinching away and into Sesshomaru as he pulled her back. She wrenched out of his grip, kneeling on the ground to look into her son's rage crazed eyes. They didn't seemed to look through her and to the demon that was the cause of this change and attack. But with the demonic blood of the strongest demon in Western civilization running through his veins and the magic of the oldest and strongest witches as well, all he sought to do was destroy and rend this man to pieces. It did not matter if he had to go through the woman in front of him. It didn't matter that she was the reason he was fighting in the first place.

"Takeshi, my son and love, come back to me , _shan del nadwa_ , come back to me my little warrior. I need you, _rewen_. Here with me, not fighting but with me. Please," Kee-Ara pleaded, voice firm and gentle as she watched for any sign that he was going to transform back. Her words soothingly slipped into the language of their people and back into the one they belonged to now and she saw him slowly relaxing, the muscles that tensed loosening as his eyes turned towards her.

She waited as his demonic eyes stared into her, not blinking and not looking away. She stared into them with acceptance, waiting for him to come to her and she smiled at him as he took one step forward, and then another before he was in her arms. She held him close, stroking his hair until she felt him calm the rest of the way, the turmoil of his opposing blood settling for now.

She stood, holding her son to her side as he straightened to look at Sesshomaru. Kee-Ara's shirt and skin was burnt, her hair was a mess, her wrist was cracked, her neck was bleeding and she wore one very protective glare as she looked at Sesshomaru once more. He of course, looked absolutely perfect, only one thin scratch on his cheek left from their fight. He responded with a look of aloof disdain but when his eyes flicked down to the boy at her side they lost the emotions. They were unreadable, the cold vacant emptiness from earlier back once more as he regarded the upturned face.

Takeshi tilted his head proudly, returning the look with one enviablely equal to the man's who had years of experience.

"Takeshi. This is your father. Sesshomaru."


	7. Sesshomaru's Emotions

It seemed like the very air was tense and filled with electricity as Kee-Ara waited for someone to respond. She stood slightly in front of her son, tensed and ready to react as she stared at Sesshomaru's hard face. At the word son his eyes had flashed, with anger or some other emotion, Kee-Ara couldn't tell, tt had been so fleeting. Now she waited in the quiet, the only sound the soft hush of breathing, as she waited for the proverbial axe to fall.

In all of her nightmares she had seen something different, so many consequences to this meeting, and in the glimmers of her hopes she had seen many positive outcomes as well. There were so many paths it could take. But at this moment it seemed as if they would be stuck here forever, the echoes of her words ringing outward for an eternity as golden eyes met for the first time in acknowledgment of their connection.

It felt as if her heart would burst, it beat so in her chest, but she almost wished it would happen and get over with to end this moment. Anything would be better than standing there with limitless possibilities consuming them as each person battled their own internal demons. And then her small, ever beautiful and innocent son, took a step forward and out of her protection as he approached the powerful demon standing above him, and said one word.

"No."

"Takeshi?" Kee-Ara asked, reaching for his shoulder before letting her hand drop back to her side. He didn't need her for this, not right now. Now she needed to let him be strong, the way she was raising him to be. But it was so hard when Sesshomaru's impassive face stared at her boy.

"I said, no. He is not my father. And he will not hurt you. I will not allow it," Takeshi told them, commanding them with an authoritativeness that should have seemed ridiculous coming from his small frame but his golden eyes nearly glowed with passion as he dared them to deny him. Kee-Ara's heart simultaneously broke and swelled with pride as he uttered those words, denying the father he had never met and demanding respect from him at the same time.

"You will not allow it." Sesshomaru repeated, his cold tone somehow indicating a mockery. Kee-Ara's eyes narrowed, a golden glow leaking from her finger tips as she dared him to even say anything to hurt her boy. For the first time Sesshomaru's eyes met hers with something akin to recognition, it was almost respect, as he glanced at her but his eyes deliberately looked away once more to Takeshi.

"No, I will not," Takeshi told him, and Kee-Ara was proud that his voice did not waver as Sesshomaru's powerful gaze rested on him in skepticism, nor did he back down.

"Takeshi, I am able to protect myself. Do not worry, he cannot hurt us," Kee-Ara reassured him confidently, only now moving forward beside him. She gave him an easy grin before looking back up to Sesshomaru.

Then why had they been hiding for so long? Takeshi countered, but he kept it to himself. He wrapped his fingers around his moms hand instead, clasping it tightly. Her power diminished, waning between their fingers until it died out completely.

Sesshomaru noticed the movement and was caught between contempt for her raising him to be weak and disbelief as the boy touched the light effortlessly, not seeming to think twice about the power that had so recently been able to hurt a powerful demon lord. Sesshomaru had to admit to himself that the thought of her punching him had never occurred to him or he could have easily stopped her.

Sheer disbelief had left him open to her blow and even then he was taken aback that he had actually felt the blow. He had not known she had such strength, not physically for she was still human, but her magic. That did not happen very often.

And yet he when he walked into the clearing he had been stunned so many times in such a short amount of time. The sight of her alone had nearly stopped his heart. He could not believe his eyes as he studied her from afar, his keen eyesight easily noticing the way she had changed.

In the way her hair fell around her face, the way she wore it loose but held back, the white and red priestess garb, the bow pointed in his direction expertly held in her hands, even the way she stood with her shoulders back and feet firmly planted on the ground was different than the way he remembered. She had always stood proudly, that much was true, but now he could see the sensibility, the calm assuredness in her pose. She had changed.

And yet when he saw her wide dark eyes, swirling with emotion she was exactly the same, the same woman that had left seven years ago. Her scent consumed him as he inhaled deeply making emotions roar through him. They ferociously consumed him like a raging forest fire. She had taught him how to feel but now it was uncontrollable, assaulting him with emotions he couldn't identify. As he moved towards her he realized the foremost was anger. Anger at _her_.

It alarmed him as he felt the pure rage that overtook him. Nothing scared him, not even death, but somehow just the sight of this woman made him feel things that disconcerted him and so he settled back into what he knew, releasing the emotions that threatened to tear him apart and sunk into reason and logic. Detachment. He watched her from the corner of his eye.

He should have noticed her scent long before the clearing but he had not expected the woman he had searched years for to suddenly appear. It was the last place he thought she would be. He had stopped looking and she appeared.

She had gotten better at hiding her emotions he noticed, almost regretfully, as her hard face watched him behind her humming bow. Better at hiding and better at magic it seemed. With every step he took his anger threatened to break free of his tight control. Fury made him want to rip the weapon out of her hands and it threatened to consume him as he considered killing her.

And then he was standing next to her, close enough to touch, and her soft voice had whispered his name, just the way she had before. He had to turn and look at her face. Just once to see how much she had changed. Her big brown eyes threatened to engulf him once more as he saw the hurt there, trying to hide behind determination and anger. He coolly looked away.

It took all of hi control not to snarl at her and demand answers. Demand to know why she looked at him with hurt when she was the one that made the choice to leave. He dismissed her instead, coolly turning to Rin. That was why he was here, not for the woman that disappeared without a trace. He realized she was insignificant years ago. Rin's fear made him pull back on his anger and let the cool sensation of detachment resurface but they both couldn't fit inside him. They seemed to battle inside him, and he felt himself slipping back into fury.

InuYasha's insults merely annoyed him, dragging his fury out to lash at the nearest target. He let it out for a moment but it did nothing to lessen it, instead it seemed to increase it as he watched Kee-Ara's eyes widen in horror as the acidic words dripped from his lips. And then he heard a small gasp. His eyes followed the sound, dropping behind InuYasha's and settling on a pair of horror struck golden eyes.

A pair of white ears were nestled in his hair and everything froze as he stared at a small startled face. He had golden hair. And a small crescent moon on his forehead. It seemed to stretch into an eternity as he stared into the perfect reflection of his eyes, his mind and emotions frozen by a shock so profound he realized he wasn't breathing. All of the implications seemed to swirl through his head at once.

The boy's eyes held pure horror as he looked at him and Sesshomaru felt an immediate sense of instinctual regret. And then fury over took him as he realized all that had been hidden from him and his eyes narrowed. Kee-Ara.

He had not realized she had loosed an arrow until he felt the burning heat tighten his skin. He easily moved out of the way but fury consumed him, breaking the last remnants of control he had gathered since seeing her face. He turned towards her, intent on killing her and ending this torment. She fearlessly face him, face snarling as she tossed aside her weapon to face him without it and he hesitated, claws poised.

Memories reminded him of how brave this woman was and the expression took his breath away. And then she had punched him in the face. Pain radiated from his cheek and he instinctively struck, poison enveloping his hand as he aimed to rip out his attacker's heart.

His blow glanced off of the golden shield she erected before him, blinding him for a moment from its unexpected light. He noted InuYasha's approach and dismissed him as Kee-Ara's shield dropped and she attacked once more.

He easily grabbed her wrist as she tried to stab him and he felt the bones crack beneath his hand. She gasped in pain and Sesshomaru froze, staring into her furious eyes before they widened in horror as a growl emanated from behind him.

Sesshomaru saw dread replace whatever anger she held at him and her eyes left him to search for the source of the sound. Sesshomaru could have easily killed her then as she dismissed him. Instead he felt his anger escape out of him in a rush and he dropped her wrist instead, turning towards the sound to see what caused such worry in her.

Kee-Ara stepped around him to Sesshomaru's surprise, leaving her back to him but his eyes were on the boy in front of them. He noted the demonic red eyes and the smell of his scent changed, overpowering any human scent he had noted before. He had changed. Like InuYasha his demonic blood had overtaken him. Sesshomaru'd blood, the blood that ran through him had taken control as he approached them, his claws dripping blue light.

He was just a half demon, too weak to control his blood. He lunged and Sesshomaru heard the boy's name for the first time as Kee-Ara flung herself in front of him. Sesshomaru froze in uncertainty as Kee-Ara protected him from the boy's claws. Kee-Ara's shield covered them both, the strong magic humming around him and making Sesshomaru's skin prickle near the pure magic.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the half demon's claws rip through it easily, and attack once more. Sesshomaru pulled Kee-Ara back as his claws ripped past her face. He immediately let her go when she struggled against his hold. He hadn't realized he had grabbed her. His eyes were trained on the half demon as Kee-Ara kneeled in front of him, but he could find no intelligence in his demonic madness. He was going to kill, anyone and anything.

Sesshomaru heard Kee-Ara's pleading words of love but he was poised, ready to pull her away. The musical words of her homeland caused Sesshomaru to look down at her as they tugged on his heart. He had not heard them in quite a while and the look on her face made him falter.

Pure love and acceptance rested in her eyes, peace emanating from her as she stared at her son. She smiled sweetly at him as he took a step forward and Sesshomaru's eyes followed hers, watching the boy's sense return to him as he walked towards his mother.

It felt as if something within himself had snapped, but Sesshomaru couldn't decide what it was as he watched her envelop the boy in a hug. He felt lost, almost empty except for the emerging stunted emotions of something he couldn't cope with. His eyes settled on the boys little dog ears as their golden hair flowed together in their warm embrace.

And then they stood, Kee-Ara's proud beauty only more breathtaking as her maternal protectiveness caused her to shine with power. Sesshomaru noted her injuries with a twinge of regret but it easily died as he retreated to his dispassionate state. He dismissed her entirely.

But he looked down at the half demon, the overwhelming evidence of what he already knew calling at him to feel something. Anything. And yet he couldn't because he knew whatever wanted him to feel it was going to be impossibly strong, and overwhelming. It would break him, tear every semblance of control he had apart. And so he felt nothing.

The boy tilted his head proudly, and Sesshomaru sensed a noble pride about the boy. His eyes were old beyond his years and Sesshomaru couldn't look away from them. He couldn't tell what emotion lurked beneath his golden eyes. And then his world was destroyed as Kee-Ara uttered one sentence, confirming what he already knew and yet didn't quite believe.

"Takeshi. This is your father. Sesshomaru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know it's the same thing as the last chapter, so just tell me if you don't want me to do this anymore!


	8. Hope

Kee-Ara almost wished she could just die right there and end her torment. But her son squeezed her hand, his golden eyes warily watching his father. Kee-Ara took a deep breath, steadying herself for the one thing she didn't want to do. She had to be alone with Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha. Please take Rin and Takeshi to the village. Yorugin and Tsuki will accompany you, if you want to ride children. I will speak to Sesshomaru alone," Kee-Ara told them, noting the sharp prick of Takeshi's claws as his hand instinctively tightened around hers. She heard InuYasha snort. Disbelief flooded her from Tsuki and she nearly rolled her eye at all of them. She felt Tsuki's smoldering discontent as she flooded him with determination until he sullenly agreed. One down.

"Mom!" he whispered angrily, dragging his eyes away from Sesshomaru to glower up at her. Her lips twitched as she fought a smile. He scowled, catching the movement but she couldn't help it. He was adorable.

"Yes, Takeshi?" she asked politely, willfully ignoring the way Sesshomaru's eyes bored into her.

"You can't!" he told her, and she could practically see him fight the urge to stomp. Sometimes she forgot that he was still so young. Her eyebrows rose at his tone and he immediately ducked his head.

"I can't?" Kee-Ara repeated him and he huffed angrily. Then he did stomp his foot.

"Mom, what if something happens?" he asked her, his golden eyes widening. Kee-Ara smiled at him, before kneeling in front of him.

"I can protect myself, little one. I will be fine," she told him and kissed the tip of his nose. He scrunched up his face, ears twitching and she laughed softly.

"Now go with your uncle," she told him and watched his eyes widen again as he realized he had an uncle now.

"Um, I'm with the kid, I'm not leaving you tw-" InuYasha started and Kee-Ara turned towards him with a glare. He stopped talking as her eyebrows rose once more.

"Fine," he complained, crossing his arms and Kee-Ara noticed his ears twitch. Her heart twinged as her eyes fell to Takeshi's.

"You can introduce him to Kagome," Kee-Ara offered and watched his eyes light up. He grinned, his fangs peeking out as he grabbed Takeshi and threw him onto Yorugin's back. The pony pranced, neighing in laughter as Takeshi righted himself and nudged her after InuYasha. Rin walked towards Kee-Ara and Sesshomaru , warm eyes doubtful as she studied them carefully. Kee-Ara brushed her hair away from her face, easily pulling her into a hug.

"Go on, you can visit with Sesshomaru once we are done. I promise I'll return him to you in one piece," Kee-Ara told her seriously, succeeding in winning a giggle from the girl. She grinned, eyes trailing to Sesshomaru.

Evidently Rin found acceptance there because she turned towards Tsuki and whispered to him before he kneeled. He rose with her, rocking back onto his hooves and prancing away with a cheerful whinny. He flicked Kee-Ara with his tail as he passed and Kee-Ara did roll her eyes. Then Tsuki moved into a fast canter and they were away, catching up with Yorugin easily. As they came abreast they snorted, turning into a race. Takeshi and Rin's laughter echoed back to them as they disappeared.

Kee-Ara contained a sigh, as she turned back to Sesshomaru. Her skin crawled as she found his golden eyes staring at her. She had felt it but she still wasn't prepared for his cold regard. She tilted her head politely, holding her calm façade when she really wanted to run after them screaming. Every piece of her wanted to run to him, either to punch him again or kiss him she wasn't sure. Probably both.

The longer he stared at her like that though the higher the possibility of wanting to break his perfect face. She remained quiet, sadness seeping into her and washing all of her anger away as she stared at the man she was in love with. He had changed as well.

Perhaps it was back into the man she first met, or even whoever he was before he had met Rin, but she didn't see the calm eyes that watched her during their nights together. She didn't see his curious gaze, or the way his lips curved, just the slightest, as he looked at her.

She just saw a frozen stone of granite, nothingness where his emotions should be and she couldn't help but feel it was her fault. She knew she was going to damage him when she left but she had not known she would take all of the progress they had made. She longed to hug him, to take away the pain she caused. She stared at him, wanting to be with him and to hold him again.

"You raised him weak," Sesshomaru said and Kee-Ara blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected him to break the silence and his words didn't make sense.

At first she wasn't sure he had spoken, his expression remained the same. Her eyebrows furrowed as his words sunk in and fury boiled to the surface, the burning lava of hate. Oh, how she hated him.

"He is stronger than you could ever imagine, Sesshomaru. And stronger in some things than you could ever be," she told him. Her voice was hard as steel as her chin raised. Fire burnt in her eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed but no, it was not his turn to speak. She would not listen to him insult her son, not one word more.

"No, he is. He is compassionate. And kind. But he is also heroic. Brave. Strong, and an entirely pure child that will not be tainted by any poison you wish to say. You will _never_ touch him. And you will _never_ , say one word that discourages that boy in any way and if you do I will tear your teeth out myself and then rip you apart. I will not sit by and let you harm him, not even with words. I will protect him until my last breath and I dare you to try anything. Yes, he is a half demon. He shares half of his blood with demons and the other half with humans. And that makes him incredibly special, not weak, or spineless, or pathetic. It makes him see the world as something he can change and lets him love with his entire heart with all of the strength of a demon and the compassion of a human. Something, you could never do. So, before you say one more word, think through what I have just said and decide if it is worth it, Sesshomaru," Kee-Ara told him, her voice wavering with passion as she spat out his name.

She had not realized she had advanced on him until she came to a halt, standing in front of him and demanding his respect. Her eyes blazed as they stare into his, waiting for his reply. His frozen expression had never changed, his cold marble carved face merely hardened more. He stared at her for a moment more, disinterestedly regarding her with his golden eyes.

"Why do you require my teeth?" Sesshomaru asked coolly and Kee-Ara nearly stabbed him. Out of her entire impromptu speech he acquired the only bit of information pertaining to him. She ground her teeth, backing up with disgust and walking a few steps away. She took deep breaths, telling herself to calm down but it was hard to do when she could feel him watching her.

"I have heard you are familiar with InuYasha's sword," Kee-Ara said, smirking as she practically felt his glare burn into her back.

"I require one for, Takeshi," Kee-Ara told him, turning back once more. Her eyes pleaded with him, knowing he understood. He watched her thoughtfully, and she stared at him.

"You require one of my fangs to forge a sword to control the boy's demon blood," he summarized bemused. Kee-Ara's eyes flashed as he avoided Takeshi's name but she bit her tongue. He didn't have to speak his son's name as long as he agreed.

"Yes," Kee-Ara answered, not trusting herself to be polite if she spoke more. He turned and began to walk away, his silver hair swaying. Kee-Ara watched him in shock before panic spurred her after him.

"Wait!" Kee-Ara cried in desperation and he stopped.

"Why won't you do it?" Kee-Ara demanded, anger and desperation warring inside her as she stared at his back.

"It is not my concern that he is weak. He is not my son," Sesshomaru told her, his voice cold and her heart dropped. She sunk to her knees as he continued to walk, pure agony overtaking her at his words. She knew that those were the words that would cross his lips, had hoped for them instead of words of murderous rage, but hearing them broke her apart.

A tear trickled down her cheek and she blinked it away surprised. She rubbed it away, anger surging through her and burning away the heartache. How dare he. She had already decided she wasn't taking no for an answer. And she wasn't going to sit down in cry because he was mean, and said hurtful words. Her son deserved more than that.

She rose to her feet, golden light crackling around her hands. She felt it seeping from her eyes, warm heat that radiated down her cheeks.

"Sesshomaru. You are going to help him. I meant what I said and I will take what I need by force. Or die trying," she told him. He stopped once more before slowly turning to face her. The heat of her magic cause her hair to rise and wave around her face. She felt it leak out of her kimono as it traced her phoenix scar. She walked towards him, pure magic pulsing through her veins. He watched her approach, seemingly indifferent but she caught his eyes drop to where the light seeped out of the opening of her kimono, lighting up the fire bird.

"I do not fear you, human witch. I have no need to accept your threats," Sesshomaru told her nonchalantly. His eyes trailed over her, unimpressed.

"Then do it anyways, Sesshomaru. Do you not help, Rin?" Kee-Ara asked him, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Rin has not dirtied my bloodline nor disgraced my family's name. She is not a half breed," he spat and Kee-Ara's light brightened. She forced it down common sense winning out over the murderous rage she felt at his words. She only wished to break a few of his bones but she realized that perhaps Sesshomaru was right. She might be able to take him, she had confidence in her power, but the chance that she would die and leave Takeshi was still too big for her to ignore. And so she would speak with him, plead with the arrogant demon lord instead of trying to take it by force. She loathed it.

"Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru," she said respectfully and his eyes widened the tiniest fraction, his equivalent of shock.

"I ask this of you, knowing that there is naught that I could give you. Please. I will beg if you ask. Just help me save my son," she pleaded with him, her voice halted as she forced down the terror that she felt. She could not lose her son to the insanity that came with his form. She wouldn't survive it.

Sesshomaru watched her, his eyes weighing her carefully as he considered her words. Kee-Ara fought the urge to sink to her knees. He had not required it of her yet and she would hold onto the scraps of dignity she had left for as long as she could. There would be time later if this failed.

"InuYasha knows naught of the original forging of the Tetsuiga. He is ignorant and would InuYasha involve himself you would undoubtedly fail. I shall accompany you to Totosai's forge, and then I will consider offering a fang," Sesshomaru replied, and Kee-Ara's eyes widened in shock. Her mouth fell open, as she stared at him. Out of all of the replies she had expected this was not one of them. She stared at him until she noticed a glint of amusement in his golden eyes. Then she closed her mouth with an audible snap, clearing her throat awkwardly. This was a chance. This was hope. This would probably kill her.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. You can't understand how thankful I am," she told him, relief swirling amidst a tornado of other emotions. Panic, fright, fear, uneasiness, worry, and doubt nibbled at her but she forced them away for now. He merely nodded, turning and walking once again in the direction of Kaede's village.

Kee-Ara waited a moment, not wanting to walk beside him but before she had to choose the awkward silence or standing in the meadow for the next couple of minutes he was gone. She snorted, rolling her eyes and stretching her arms out. She raised her face to the sun, letting a grin stretch across her face as she absorbed the warmth. They had hope. Even if it was going to kill her.


	9. A New Journey

After a moment of respite, she walked towards the village as well. Traveling along the path she felt distinctly alone, realizing that she had not been by herself since Takeshi's birth. And before then she had traveled with Sesshomaru.

It was odd, this solitude and she shivered. It was freeing as well, and she accepted the darkening day and the cool air. The scent of the leaves welcomed her as she walked underneath the trees and she accepted their greetings by humming. Thoughts of Sesshomaru bombarded her but she refused to think on them now.

They were too painful, memories and new experiences of him clamored to get her attention but she refused. She had thought he was a piece of her past, giving her the most important piece of her life but still that was the only role he should have played. She reached the village, hovering on the outskirts for a moment as she realized she did not have to hide her son anymore. Relief filled her, the ever present fear of letting anyone notice him disappearing and leaving her light.

Of course, they would not acknowledge his father, Sesshomaru would not take kindly to the fact that they tied themselves to him. But he knew. He knew about him, and he had not tried to kill him. Perhaps that would change if he thought on it more but now it had happened she only felt determination to face whatever he decided, not fear. It wasn't over, but now she did not have to shelter him away from the eyes of his family. He had family now.

It hit her when she saw him dart out of Kaede's, followed by two raven haired twins. They laughed as they chased him, not a trace of fear lurking anywhere in their cheerful play. Takeshi darted away as they chased him and soon Rin was after them, calling to them to be careful. Rin waved to her as she saw Kee-Ara and Kee-Ara waved in return before the seen blurred.

Tears. She was crying, happy tears as she heard InuYasha complaining to Kagome about Sesshomaru. They watched Takeshi from a distance, Kagome cooing over his ears and how cute he was. Soon, Sango appeared, calling to her children to come in. Takeshi hesitated as his playmates obediently listened and Kee-Ara called to him, "Takeshi!"

He turned to her with a grin, bounding towards her and wrapping her waist in a hug. She squeezed him tight, taking his offered hand and walking to where InuYasha and Kagome waited. Kagome grinned at them, her eyes lit up as she watched Takeshi and Kee-Ara knew she was seeing the resemblance to InuYasha. She herself had often wondered if any cousin's Takeshi would have would resemble him so closely. InuYasha was unreadable, his true emotions hidden behind a scowl and Kee-Ara had to wonder if he knew he shared the talent with his brother.

"Kee-Ara!" Kagome cried as they came close, surprising her by pulling her into a hug. Kee-Ara embraced her as well, not releasing Takeshi's hand.

"So, did he agree?" InuYasha demanded, not waiting for Kagome to ask her any pleasant questions he didn't care about. Kagome glared at him, but Kee-Ara answered him before she could undoubtedly tell him to sit.

"Yes and no," she told him, and InuYasha's scowl deepened. Even Kagome waited for her to explain.

"He has demanded to travel with us instead of you InuYasha. I have agreed," Kee-Ara told him, and watched his temper explode. It was amazing just how many ways he could insult his brother, and Sesshomaru had obviously never heard all of the creative curses if he doubted InuYasha's intelligence. Takeshi's mouth had dropped open quickly, but his eyes were alight with glee. Kee-Ara internally sighed, knowing that she was going to regret not covering Takeshi's ears sometime after the first few sentences.

"InuYasha! Enough!" Kagome demanded and Kee-Ara watched in interest as InuYasha pulled in his temper, not without a few more mutters about how much he wanted to let Sesshomaru get personal with Tetsuiga since he had always wanted to.

"It's Kee-Ara's choice and she must have a reason," Kagome told him, her nervous voice turning it into a question as she turned back to Kee-Ara. She could feel Takeshi watching her as well, waiting for an excellent explanation.

"We need him," she finally admitted, nearly breaking her jaw to get the hated words out. She felt Takeshi stiffen, and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Takeshi, I do not expect this to be pleasant. Nor do I expect him to be on his best behavior, but we will be. If the only thing Sesshomaru ever does to deign what an amazing gift he has given me is help us with this than I shall release any hate I have towards the man. I love you, and we will do this. If you cannot, I will ask InuYasha and Kagome to look after you," Kee-Ara told him, staring into his eyes as if she could make him understand.

The thought of leaving him behind killed her but she couldn't let his anger get him killed. He released her hand, angrily striding away. He was such an old soul for such an innocent child, and she could feel his emotions tearing away at him.

"I hate it. I hate him," Takeshi finally said and she felt his words like a knife to her heart. She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut before walking towards him and wrapping her arms around her boy.

"What do you know of hate, little one? No, it is my dearest wish that you learn to release this anger. It is not your fault, no, not even his. I knew who he was and I had hoped to have years with him, a lifetime to show him that he could change. He didn't but he gave me you. Don't hate him, it is men like him that hate those that disagree with him. Pity him, because if he does not lose his prejudice he will never get to know our amazing baby boy," she told him, rocking with him as she poured out her heart to him. She felt his tears, and kissed his wet cheeks.

"I'll do my best, Mom," he told her haltingly and she grinned at him before kissing his perfect crescent moon.

"That is all I ever ask for, _leshen_ , now go find Yorugin and Tsuki. We need to get ready to leave," she turned to find InuYasha gone, having left sometime during her speech. Kagome was smiling at them, her eyes wet when she met her eyes. Takeshi went in search of his friend, face pensive as he left her with Kagome.

"Kagome, may I ask you to take care of my son if something happens? If I need to send him somewhere safe. Can he come here?" Kee-Ara asked her. She didn't look away from Kagome's startled gaze, and she saw the startlement turn to worry.

"Do you think something would? That Sesshomaru would-" Kagome started to ask and Kee-Ara stopped her by laying her hand on her shoulder.

"Please. I don't know what Sesshomaru is capable of at this point, Kagome. But I do know that when you raise a half demon some people will stop at nothing to harm them. I will die protecting him, but I wish to know that he will not be alone. And if on this journey we encounter something that I do not want him to be around, that is too dangerous for a little boy no matter how strong he is, I would like to be able to send him here. To know he is safe," Kee-Ara explained, relief filling her as Kagome nodded in understanding and took her hand. They stood in silence for a moment, accepting each other. The woman that would die for her boy, and the woman who would raise him if she did.

Kee-Ara did not see Sesshomaru as once again Kagome and Sango helped her prepare for a journey. She wondered at the fact that she was once again here. Now they saddled to silver horses instead of one as their children helped bring them things, a golden haired head among the raven ones.

InuYasha was nowhere to be found either, sulking or just unable to let her leave with his psychopathic half-brother, she wasn't sure which but she wished to see him once more. Kee-Ara checked all of Tsuki's straps once more, securing them so that he was comfortable. She watched as Takeshi did the same for Yorugin, smiling as he murmured to her and she replied with soft whiffles.

"Kee-Ara?" a sweet voice said and Kee-Ara turned to find Rin at her elbow. She smiled at the girl, realizing that she was once again leaving her. Last time she left her behind she had visited in the middle of the night, whispering apologies and telling her that she would never see her again. Now she stared at the girl, almost a woman now she stood with more confidence but her soft eyes still asked her to come back.

"Yes, Rin?" Kee-Ara asked her and she jumped when Rin wrapped herself around her, giving her a tight hug. She returned it strongly, kissing the top of her head that she realized was too tall. She had missed so much.

"I know you can't promise. But please try to come back and visit me this time. Both of you," she told her and Kee-Ara grinned, forcing away tears.

"Of course, Rin. We will," she told her. Rin stepped back, giving her a watery grin before turning to leave and Kee-Ara stopped her with a start.

"Wait! Here let me do something," she told her, taking the wrist. She found the bracelet of black, gold, and silver still braided together around her wrist. To anyone who looked it was a simple bracelet but Kee-Ara could still feel her power humming through the hair. She closed her eyes, focusing on her spell she strengthened it once more, letting the words of protection and connection run through her head like a chant.

"I just wanted to make sure that if you need me, I'll be here," Kee-Ara told her, squeezing her hand before letting it go. Rin grinned at her, running her fingers over the bracelet and feeling the now stronger spell tingle against her fingertips.

"Rin," a cold voice said capturing her attention. Kee-Ara felt the happy warmth rush out of her in a rush as completely as if someone had thrown a cold bucket of water over her. She turned to find Sesshomaru, his eyes trained on Rin.

The girl smiled, somehow still finding something to love as his cold face ignored Kee-Ara and Takeshi. She heard her son freeze before he pulled himself into the saddle, nudging Yorugin to pass him. They didn't acknowledge each other as they passed, and Kee-Ara sighed. This was going to be quite difficult.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin greeted him, and Kee-Ara kissed her cheek in goodbye. Rin did the same, waving as Kee-Ara too mounted and exited, leaving them to their goodbye. She felt the heat of his body as she passed, every inch of her tingling in awareness of him, but for some reason his presence left her feeling cold.

Sesshomaru joined them after a moment, and Takeshi waved to the gathered humans. Kagome, his just found aunt with her hand on Rin's shoulder. The girl that could have been his sister. Sango stood next to them, accepting her wiggling boy from Miroku as the monk came to say farewell. Their twins waved animatedly, watching their new friend go.

Kee-Ara waved as well before turning to face forward, ignoring the way Sesshomaru watched the group with disdain. She stopped, her eye catching silver hair as she paused. There. InuYasha, standing on a tree, he too watched them leave. Kee-Ara nodded to him, in thanks and farewell. She saw the small movement o him acknowledging her before he was gone.

"Farewell," Kee-Ara whispered. It was a bitter parting, having met so recently it tor at her to leave them. But her son's future lay ahead of them. Her eyes fell on Sesshomaru, his silent face unreadable as he walked ahead of them. They would save their son, even if he did not acknowledge him yet. She would save him, even if he chose not to.


End file.
